Potterladdin
by ANIMAL KING 415
Summary: New name. Harry was a street wizard, until he met two genies. Will he win the heart of Princess Ginny Weasly with their help? And what will happen when Yukio makes his move? Pairings: HarryxGinny, and AshxMisty
1. Chapter one half: The cast and crew

Cast:

Aladdin: Harry Potter (The Harry Potter series)

Extras with Harry: Taichi Kamiya, Ash Ketchum, and Silver The Hedgehog (Digimon Adventure/ Pokemon/ Sonic 2006)

Extra with Taichi: Agumon (Digimon)

Extra with Ash: Pikachu and his other pokemon (Pokemon)

Jasmine: Ginny Weasley (the Harry Potter series)

Extra with Ginny: Misty (Pokemon)

Extra with Misty: Togipi and her other pokemon (Pokemon)

Genies: ANIMAL KING 415 (Me), and Danni Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Abu: Stitch (Lilo & Stitch)

Jafar: Yukio Owikawa (Digimon Adventure)

Iago: Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.)

Carpet: Herbie (Herbie: Fully Loaded)

The Sultan: Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown)

Razoul: Gantu (Lilo & Stitch)

Rest of guards: Butch (Pokemon), Cassidy (Pokemon), Le Frog (Flushed Away), Megatron (Transformers), Skulker (Danny Phantom), Shenzi, Bonzi, & Ed (The Lion King)

The Merchant: The Babylon Rouges (Sonic Riders)

Rajah: Alex (Madagascar)

Crew:

Author: ANIMAL KING 415

Disclamier: Jewel Beadly gave me this Idea; Also, I own nothing!


	2. The story begins part 1

In a lone desert, three figures were riding extreame gear. The first one was a green hawk. The second was a purple swallow. and the thrid figure was a gray albatross. They are Jet the hawk, Wave the swallow, and Storm the albatross, other wise known as the Babylon Rogues. They then begin to sing.

Jet: **Oh we come from a land  
From a far away place  
Where the caravan camels roam.**

Wave: **Where it's flat and immense  
And the heat is intense.**

Storm: **It's barbaric, but hey, it's home!**

Jet: **When the wind's at your face**

Wave: **And the sun's at the West**

Storm: **And the sand in the glass is right**

All three: **Come on down,  
Stop on by  
To another Toonian night!  
Toonian nights  
Like Toonian days  
More often than not  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways  
Toonian nights  
'Neath Toonian moons  
A fool off his gaurd  
Could fall and fall hard  
Out here on the dunes.**

As they mount off their boards in an empty lot, they come across a trio of thives, named Team Rocket, and stop them in there tracks.

Wave: Greetings! Good evening. Please, come closer.

Carnivine, Cacneia, and Wobbuffet took it the wrong way and literally got in their faces.

Wave: Not llike that!

Jet: A little to close!

Storm: BACK OFF!

Jessie and James call the three back to their pokeballs, Meowth just frowned.

Jessie: Sorry, Wobbuffet will do that.

James: And that's how Cacneia and Carnavine show affection.

Meowth: Do youse know where we are?

Jet: You're in Toonrabia! The city of Mystery...

Jet snaped his fingers and his thumb let like a match.

Wave: Encantment...

Wave jokeingly grabbed Jet and pretended to flirt with him, freaking the hawk out.

Storm: And the finest merchantdise this side of Babylon Gardens, come on down!

Jessie: Great...Three minutes in this town and we already have hit a tourist trap.

James: No thanks. We're not interested.

Storm: Please, just a second. Take a look at this! A combination hookah and coffe maker, makes gret french fries!

Mime Jr. Takes it to get a better look.

Jet: One of a kind my friends! It won't break! It will not...

Mime Jr slamed it on the counter, and it shatered into a million pieces.

Meowth: Won't break, huh?

Storm threw it away and picked up a piece of tupperware.

Storm: Well, look at this. We've never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Skull Island tupperware. Listen.

Storm lifts the lid a bit and makes a raspberry.

Wave: Uh...Yeah, still good!

They than noticed Team Rocket walking away, and stopped them.

Jet: Wait! Don't go!

Jessie: Let me guess...Your going to show us a singing fork, right?

Wave: I can see that you three, like us, like things more rare and valuable.

James: That's right.

Storm: Then you would be more rewarded with...This!

Storm takes out a thermous and shows it to Meowth.

Meowth: A thermous?

Jet: Don't be fooled by it's appearance, small fry. You know what they say, it's on the inside that counts, not the outside.

Jessie: I see....Good bye.

The trio started to walk off again.

Storm: He means it's not an ordinary thermous!

Wave: It once changed the life of the young man who owned it last. A young man who, like this thermous, was more then he seemed. A wand in the wrath.

Team Rocket turned around, a little bit interested in what they where saying.

Jessie: Really?

James: Who was it?

Meowth: Tell us the name!

Jet: So, you want to hear the tale?

Jessie, Meowth, and James nodded with curiosity.

Jet: It begins on a dark night...

Jet threw some sand into the air, and they seem to form stars.

Jet:...Where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose.

* * *

**I'll leave it here now, because my hands are hurting. In the next chapter, the dark man Jet speaks of, a monster, and a common theif come to the cave of wonders. Please Read And Review!**


	3. The story begins part 2

As the story begins, a man on a horse is waiting for someone out in the desert. He is a tall man who resembles Michael Jackson. His name is Yukio Oikawa. at his side is a purpule lizard-like monster with a long body, six legs. His name is Randall Boggs. Soon they were joined by a woman, named Helen Cutter (from Primeval).

Yukio: Your late, Helen!

Helen: A thousand apologies, Yukio Oikawa.

Yukio: You have it then?

Helen: I had to go through a few anomolies and doge some preadators from the future, but I got it.

Helen took out half of a medallion out of her shirt pocket. Yukio reached for it, but Helen snatched it back.

Helen: Hmm...How about I take the treasure first?

Randall: Gimme that!

Randall bit Helen's arm, forcing her to drop the medallion.

Helen: Yowch! That lizard is like a raptor, only less inteligent.

Randall grolwed.

Yukio: Trust me, Miss Cutter. You'll get what you deserve soon enough.

Yukio took out th the other half of the medallion and put the two halves together. It then flew out of his hands and into the desert.

Yukio: Quickly! Follow the trail!

On their horses, Yukio and Helen followed the glowing light, until it reached a large dune. All that remained were two glowing points of light. But then, the dune turned into a giant lizard head (think of Godzilla's head) with glowing, red points as eyes. This spooked the horses, causing them to run away leaving their masters behind.

Yukio: Finally, after searching for it my entire life...The Cave Of Mysteries!

Randall: Wow!

Helen: I've seen more impressive things.

Yukio turned to Helen and wispered into her ear.

Yukio: Now, remember our deal, Miss Cutter, bring me the thermous. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the thermous belongs to me!

Helen walked away chuckleing to herself as she walked torwards it. Randall turned to Yukio.

Randall: Geez! Where did you find her? In one of those "anomoly" things?

Yukio shushed him as Helen was about to enter, but the cave's voice blew her away.

Cave: **Who disturbs my slumber?!**

Helen: It is I, Helen Cutter...A humble anomoly reseacher!

Cave: **Know this: Only one may enter. One whose worth lies far within. The Wand In The Wrath!**

Helen turned to Yukio, and mouthed out the word "What?"

Yukio: Well, get going!

Helen nodded and hesitated, she then put a foot into the cave. She put her foot down, and waited for something to happen. Luckily, nothing happened. Helen was relived. She chuckled and continued to walk until another roar came. Helen tried to run out of the cave, but it was too late. The cave's mouth closed, and the dune went back to normal. All that was left were the two halfs of the medallion.

Cave: **Seek out The Wand In The Wrath!**

Yukio and Randall got up and dusted themselves off. Randall was beyond mad.

Randall: I can't believe it! I just don't believe it! We're never going to get that stupid thermous! Just forget it! I am so mad, I'm shedding! And I'm only half reptile!

Yukio: Be patient, Randall. It's clear now that Miss Helen Cutter wasn't the least bit worthy.

As Yukio picked up the two halfs of the medallion, Randall found the perfect opening to be extreamly sarcastic.

Randall: That's a big suprise! I think I might just have a heart attack and die from being that suprised! What are we going to do, huh, Yukio? This is a big problem! This is a really big prob-

Yukio put his hand over Randall's mouth.

Yukio: You're right, Randall. We have to find this...Guy...This Wand In The Wrath!


	4. One jump ahead

In the high-tech city of Toonrabah, a teenage boy was running on the roof of a building. He wore a black cloak, and had black hair and a scar on his forhead. He is Harry Potter, know to everyone except for his friends as a street rat. When Harry stopped, he almost dropped the loaf of bread he had been carrying.

Unknown vocie: Stop there, thief!

Harry: Oh, no.

Harry turnered around to see the captain of the gaurds. He is a whale-like alien named Gantu. With him are the other gaurds: Team rocket members Butch and Cassidy, a giant robot named Megatron, a small french frog named Le Frog, a robot ghost named Skulker, and three hyenas named Shenzi, Bonzi, and Ed.

Gantu: Consider your hands a trophy, street wizard!

Harry: All of this for a loaf of bread? Oh, well.

Harry jumped, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, which had clothes on them. He was finally reaching the end of the rope, an open window, when a women named Gladdis (from Over The Hedge) yelled and closed the shutters. Harry fell to the street. But the clothes he collected broke his fall.

Megatron: There he is, Gantu!

Skulker: You won't get away that easy, welp!

Harry: You thought that was easy?

Harry then herd voices laughing. He turned to see Katara (Avatar), Amy (Sonic X), and Jenny (MLAATR). Harry smiled sheepishly, until he herd Gantu's voice.

Gantu: You lot go that way! Cassidy, Ben, Megatron, follow me. We'll find him!

Butch: My name's not Ben, it's Butch!

Harry wrapped a sheet around him and went over to the girls.

Harry: Good morning, ladies.

Katara: Aren't you getting in to trouble a little eary today, Harry?

Harry: Trouble? Ha. Your only in trouble when you get caught.

Harry didn't exactly pay attention to their 'Uh-Oh' looks when they saw Gantu behind him. Gantu then grabbed Harry by his shirt.

Gantu: Gotcha!

Harry: Now, I'm in trouble!

Gantu: And this time...

Before he could finish, a blue, koala-like alien jumped on him. He had six legs, long ears, spines, and antenea. His name is Stitch, alien experement and one of Harry's only friends.

Harry: Great timing, Stitch! As always!

Stitch: Thanks!

Gantu: Get them!

Harry and Stitch bumped into Butch as Harry began to sing and Butch swung his sword.

Harry: **Gotta keep...One jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword.**

Stitch blew a raspberry at Butch as Harry pulled his pants down. Butch yelped and swung his sword at Stitch, who dodged it, causing the barrel of fish to break.

Harry: **I steal only what I can't afford  
**That's everything!

Harry and Stitch ran off again, and Butch followed them after he pulled up a fish, using it as pants.

Harry: **One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!**

Harry and Stitch climbed up a pile of barrels, and Stitch kicked a barrel down on top of Megatron, which sent him flying into the other gaurds. Harry climbed up onto a platform.

Butch, Cassidy, and Megatron: **Riffraff!**

Gantu: **Street Rat!**

Le Frog: **Scoundrel!**

Skulker, Shenzi, Bonzi, and Ed: **Take that!**

All the gaurds fiered their plasma cannons at them.

Harry: **Just a little snack, guys.**

The gaurds shook the platform back and forth trying to knock Harry and Stitch off.

Gaurds: **Rip him open, take it back guys!**

Harry: **I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**

Harry jumped off the platform, and Stitch grabbed him.

Harry: **You're my only friend, Stitch!**

The duo swung into a harem. The harem was made up of Jazz Fenton (from Danny Phantom), Kim Possible (from Kim Possible), and Candance Flyn (from Phineas & Ferb).

Jazz, Kim, and Candance: Who?  
**Oh, it's sad, Harry's hit the bottom  
He's become a one-man rise and crime**

Unknown to anyone, Stitch was stuffing fruit in his mouth 'til he looked like a chipmunk. Harry then bumped in to Cludia Brown (from Primeval).

Cludia: **I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got them!**

Harry: **Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!**

Harry and Stitch then jumped out the window and landed outside.

Harry: **One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom**

Vector the crocodile (from Sonic X) was outside flexing his muscles to the crowd. The gaurds ran past, unaware that Harry and Stitch were behind Vector, matching his every move, until they made a mistake and were discovered by Shenzi and Cassidy.

Shenzi and Cassidy: There they are!

Harry: **Next time gonna use a nom de plume**

Harry and Stitch ran off again, and ran through a herd of sheep.

Harry: **One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block!**

Harry and Stitch jumped over a man sleeping on a bed of nails. The other gaurds easily jumped over him, except Ed who landed on top of the guy. Stitch disguises himself with jewels, but a shopkeeper named Zuko (from Avatar) discovers him.

Zuko: **Stop thief!**

Co-shopkeeper (Zim from Invader Zim): **VANDEL!**

Harry: Stitch!

Customer 1 (Mister Hareamin from Foster's home): **Outrage!**

Customer 2 (Marleen from The Penguins of Madagascar): **Scandal!**

The gaurds now had Harry cornerd in front of a door.

Harry: **Let's not get too hasty.**

The door then opened and out came a bar-tending woman named Doris (From Shrek 2). Doris then held Harry.

Doris: **Still I think he's rather tasty!**

Harry gave the impression that he was going to be sick, and turned away. He then put his arms around some of the gaurds, acting like they were all best friends.

Harry: **Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise, we'd get along!**

Ed nodded stupidly, while the others...

Gaurds: WRONG!!

They jump into a pile and fought. They then realized that Harry and Stitch weren't in the pile, but were sneaking away in vases.

Bonzi: There they go!

They ran across a fire pit, followed by the gaurds who all (with the exception of Megtron) jumped up and down in pain. Harry and Stitch then passed a werid man with dreadlocks, a hawian shirt, and tan jeans. His name is "Werid Al" Yankovic, who was proving how werid he is by shoving a sword down his throat, while playing the accordian, for a crowd. Stitch went back and took the sword out of Al's throat, making him gag a little.

"Weird Al": Hey!

Stitch then ran to the gaurds, sword in hand.

Stitch: Meega not afriad to use this!

Stitch swung the sword, causing the gaurds (more specificaly, Butch, Cassidy, the hyenas, and Le Frog) to cower in fear.

Bonzi: Hey, man, he's got a sword!

Gantu: You idiots! We all got swords!

With that, they all took out there swords. Stitch put the sword down, and then ran back to Harry.

Stitch: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Again, Harry and Stitch found themselves surrounded by the gaurds coming left and right. Lukily they escaped using a rope trick someone was preforming in the streets.

Harry: **One jump ahead of the hoof beats!**

Skulker and Butch: **Vandal!**

Harry: **One hop ahead of the hump!**

Gantu and the hyenas: **Street Rat!**

Harry: **One trick ahead of diaster!**

Cassidy, Le Frog, and Megatron: **Scoundrel!**

Harry: **Thery're quick...But I'm much faster!**

The gaurds: **Take that!**

They chased Harry and Stitch up a staircase and into a room. Harry grabbed a broom.

Harry: **Here goes,  
Better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is jump!**

The next thing Harry and Stitch did was jump out the window and sit on the broom. The guards followed them out the window, but fell. The good news, they landed in a sweet smelling liquid. The bad news, They landed in a sweet smelling liquid with a sighn that read, "Barry B. Benson's discount Honey....100 percent bee approved!"

Barry: You know you're goin' to have to pay for that, right?


	5. The snooty prince

Harry and Stitch parachuted out of danger to safety with the broom. Harry then herd a fimiliar voice coming from behind him.

Familiar voice: Welcome back, Harry!

Harry turned around to see his other friends. One was a 16-year-old boy with black hair, wearing blue jeans, a black jacket with a yellow stripe, a white shirt, and a red and black cap. The second was a 14-year-old boy with brown hair, wearing brown shorts, a blue shirt, white sneakers, white gloves, and gogles. The thrid was a sliver hedgehog with green eyes, and wearing white gloves and sneakers. Their names are Ash Ketchum, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, and Silver the hedgehog. With Ash was a yellow, mouse-like pokemon named Pikachu. And with Tai was a digimon that looked like a T-rex named Agumon.

Harry: Glad to see you guys as well.

Tai: You got it?

Harry: I got it. And now, my friends, we feast!

Harry spilt it into an equal amount of pieces for everyone. They were about to eat, when Harry spoted two poor kids named Sheen and Carl (Both from Jimmy Neutron). Harry looked at the bread, and then at the others.

Stitch: Naga!

Ash: Harry, you worked hard to get that!

Silver: Though, it is the right thing to do.

Stitch: Naga!

With that, Stitch took a huge bite out of the bread. Harry, Ash, Tai, and Silver got up and walked over to the two boys.

Harry: Here. Go on, take it.

Carl: Are you sure?

Silver: Yeah. We lost our appitite anyway.

Sheen: Thaks, dude!

Sheen and Carl took the bread. Stitch looked at his piece and felt guilty. He walked over to the boys, and gave him his piece. Carl started to pet him, causing Stitch to laugh until he heard Harry say

Harry: Huh? What's that?

Harry, Ash, Tai, Silver, and Stitch came out into the sunlight and saw a boy with purple hair, and wearing a blue jacket, and blue jeans. His name is Paul (from Pokemon). He was riding a Torterra.

Villager (Anti-Cosmo from FOP) : I suppose that he is off to the palace.

Villager (Jumba from Lilo and Stitch) : Ah, another suitor for stubbern princess!

Anti-Cosmo: Ten dollars says that he won't last five minutes.

Jumba: Ha! Tewtey says he won't last five seconds!

Harry looks at the prince. Suddenly, Carl runs out to see the Torterra up close. Sheen tries to stop him, but has no luck. Paul stops Torterra, and pulls out a whip.

Paul: Out of my way, you pathatic, little, punks!

He was about to wip them with the whip, but Harry comes out and grabs the whip from hin before he could hit Carl.

Harry: Hey! If I were as rich as you, I would buy some manners!

Paul: Oh, really? I'll show you manners!

With that, Paul kicked him into a puddle of mud. The crowd laughed. Silver, Ash, Tai, and Stitch came out to see if he was okay. Stitch picked up his glasses and gave them to him.

Ash: You okay, Harry?

Harry: Yeah. But take a look at that. Not every day you see a Torterra with two rear ends!

Paul heard that and glared at Harry.

Paul: You are a pathetic Street wizard! You were born a pathetic street wizard, you'll die a pathetic street wizard! And only your fleas, pathetic friends, and porcupine will mourn you!

Harry was angry now! Before he could get his wand out, the doors to the palace closed.

Harry: We're not pathetic! And I don't have fleas.

Silver: And another thing, I'm a hedgehog!

Harry looked at the others and sighed.

Harry: Come one, guys, let's go home.

They followed Harry on his way back home. The sun had set. Harry looked up at the night sky and started to sing.

Harry: **Riffraff, Street Rat  
I don't buy that  
If only they would look closer**

They later arrived at the little building with a view.

Harry: **Would they see a poor boy?  
No sirree.**

Stitch, Pikachu, and Agumon climbed into their beds. Harry pulled the covers over Stitch's body while Ash did the same for Pikachu and Tai did the same for Agumon.

Harry: **They'd find out,  
There is some much more to me!**

Harry pulled the curtain to reveal the palace.

Harry: Someday, guys. Things are going to change. We'll be rich and live in a palace, and we'll never have anymore problems.


	6. Ginny's desire

The next day, at the palace, the doors slammed open, and a furious Paul stormed out of the room.

Paul: I have never been so insulted in my entire life!

He stormed past the sultan of Toonrabia. He was a teenage boy with spiky, red hair, a painted scar under his eye, and wore goggles, a black trench coat, black pants, and black and gold boots. His name is Jack Spicer, sultan of Toonrabia and Ex-evil geinus.

Jack: Hang on, Paul! Your not leaving so soon, are you?

Paul: Good luck marrying her off!

Jack then spotted a hole in the back of Pauls pants. He knew the incident was caused by the princess (Aka: His step-sister), Ginny.

Jack: Ginny!

He walked out to the courtyard where a girl with red hair, and wearing a black robe was sitting near a foutain.

Jack: Ginny! Ginny! Ginn...

He was cut off when a tan-furred lion with a brown mane popped in front of him. The lion's name is Alex. He had a blue sheet in his mouth.

Jack: Darn it, Alex!

Jack and Alex were in a game of tug-of-war over the sheet. When Jack got the sheet from him, he realized it was part of Paul's pants.

Jack: So this is why Prince Paul stormed out!

Ginny: Oh, Jack. Alex was just playing.

She leaned torward Alex and began speaking in a cute tone of voice.

Ginny: Weren't you, Alex? Weren't you playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed, muggle suitor, right?

She hugged Alex and began to laugh. She stopped when she saw Jack's stern look. Ginny stood up and walked over to a birdcage containing Swablus, Chatots, Murkrows, and Hoothoots. Jack followed her.

Jack: Listen, Ginny, you can't reject every suitor that comes to call! The law says...

Ginny: I know, "I must me married to a prince."

Jack:...Buy your next birthday.

Ginny: Well, the law is wrong!

Ginny took a Swablu out of the cage.

Jack: **YOU ONLY GOT THREE MORE DAYS!!!**

Ginny: Jack, if I do marry, I want it to be for love...Not because I'm forced to.

Jack sighed, he then placed the bird pokemon back in the cage.

Jack: Ginny, it's not just the law. I'm not going to be around forever, y'know. I just want to make sure your taken care of. And you know I wouldn't leave our step-sister in charge!

Unknown voice: **I HEARD THAT!**

Jack turned to see his other step-sister. She is a 16-year-old girl with orange, spiky hair and wearing a yellow shirt, and overalls. Her name is Misty. With her was a small egg-like pokemon named Togepi.

Jack: No harm ment, Mist. Don't you understand, Ginny?

Ginny: I understand. But you don't. I've never done anything on my own. I don't have any friends.

Alex heard this and glared at Ginny.

Ginny: Except you, Alex.

Alex: Okay, that's better.

Ginny: I've never been outside the palace walls!

Jack: Hello? Earth to Ginny: You're a princess.

Ginny: Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!

Ginny splashed water. Jack groaned in frustration and stormed inside the palace.

Jack: **I HOPE YOU NEVER HAVE KIDS!**

Alex looked at Misty, and vice versa. Both were confused. Ginny then walked up to the birdcage and opened it, and the bird-type pokemon flew out.

* * *

In the palace, Jack paced back and forth past a model of the city, mumbling to himself.

Jack: Where does she get it from? I know Mom was never this picky!

He walked over to the model and spun the model of the moon. He then saw a shadow which made him jump, he turned around to see Yukio and Randall. Yukio was holding an Ekans staff in his hand.

Jack: Oh, Yukio, it's you! My one, true visor.

Yukio bowed.

Yukio: I only live to serve you, Your Highness. What is troubleing you?

Jack: It's this suitor business! Ginny refused to chose a husband. I'm almost at my wit's end!

Randall: Yeah. Wit's end!

Jack: Oh. Here, have a pineapple, Lizard-monster.

Jack got out a pineapple. Randall looked terriffied. Jack stuffed the pineapple into Randall's mouth and Yukio laughed.

Yukio: You sure have a way with dumb monsters, Your Majesty!

Randall glared at Yukio.

Yukio: I'll be glad to help you, sire!

Jack: I knew you would! If anyone can help, it's you!

Yukio: Of course...It would requrie the help of a Rubby.

Jack: My ring?

Jack looked down at his rubby ring.

Jack: But...It's been in my family for years! I was planning on giving it to Ginny when she got married.

Yukio: It's necessary to find the princess a suitor, Your Majesty.

Yukio then held the Ekans staff up to Jack's face. Jack soon became hypnotized.

Yukio: Don't worry. Everything will be fine.

Jack: Everything...Will...Be...Fine.

Yukio: The rubby?

Jack: Yes...Yukio. Whatever...You...Need...Will...Be...Fine.

Yukio: I'm glad you see it my way, sire. Now, run along and play with your little toys.

Jack: Yes...That...Would...Be...Good.

Yukio and Randall then left the room. When they were out of the room, Randall spat out the pineapple.

Randall: That's it! I can't take it anymore! If I have to gulp down one more of those slimy, disgusting, pineapples...

Yukio then pulled a rope, which led to his lair.

Randall: BAM! WHACK!

Yukio: Calm yourself, Randall.

Randall continued.

Randall: Then I'll find the deepest hole in the desert, make it deeper, and throw him in it!

Yukio: Not a bad idea, but...Thank's to this rubby, my new plan will make me sultan...Not that so-called "Evil Genius"!

Randall: Then I'll be the one stuffing the pineapples down his


	7. Ginny and Harry

Later that night, a shadowy figure walked through the cortyard. It was Ginny in a darker cloak. Ginny wa about to climb the wall, when she heard a familiar voice.

Familiar voice: You're really laving? What's wrong with you?! You're like another Marty!

Ginny looked behind her and saw Alex. He had a look that said, "I'm not letting you throw your life!"

Ginny: I'm sorry, Alex, but I can't stay here and have my life lived for me!

Alex: You're lucky I agree with what you told Jack! Go on

Ginny: I'll miss you.

She climbed up the wall and climbed outside the wall. Alex hung his head, as he knew that she miht not return.

* * *

The next day, in the marketplace, Harry and Stitch were on top of a stand owned by Moe (from The Simpsons).

Harry: Okay, Stitch. Go!

Stitch leaned over the edge, but was hanging on by his feet. Moe was trying to get peopl to buy his fruit.

Moe: Get your melons here! Get them before the flies do!

Stitch then grabbed a melon and called Moe to get his attention.

Stitch: Ahloha!

Moe: Huh? Hey! Get your filthy paws of my melon, you mangy mutt...Koala...Thing!

Stitch blew a raspberry at Moe, making him angery.

Moe: Why you...!

Moe went to grab the melon, unaware that Harry went down and snatched a melon. Moe got the melon back and went to put it with the other...Only to see it had disappeared. Moe turned to Stitch, only to see he also had disappeared. On tp of the roof, Harry broke the melon with his leg.

Harry: Great job, Stitch. Breakfast is served!

Meanwhile, Ginny was walking down the street and passing some shops.

Shopkeeper (Spongebob): Buy a bubble! There's no better bubbles this side of town!

Shopkeeper (Willy Wonka from Charlie and the chocolate factory): Sugar dates! Sugar dates and Wonka bars! Sugar dates and coco beans!

Shopkeeper ( Brock from Pokemon): Would you pretty necklace. A pretty necklace for a pretty lady!

Shopkeeper (Homer from The Simpsons): Fresh fish! I catch them, you buy them!

Ginny: Uh...No thank you.

Ginny then bumped into a fire eater named Taz (from Looney Tunes). Taz swallowed the fire too quickly.

Ginny: I'm sorry.

Taz let out a belch of fire then walked away. Harry saw Ginny with a strange look. He never saw a girl more beutiful.

Harry: Wow!

Stitch saw this and waved his hand in front of Harry's face. But he lost him. Ginny was near a fruit cart and saw a girl named Sally Brown (from The Peanuts), who looked at her sadly.

Ginny: Aww, your hungry. Here you go.

Ginny took an apple from the cart. The owner, a koopa named Bowser (from SSBB), saw this.

Bowser: You better pay for that!

Sally ran off.

Ginny: Pay?

Bowser: No one steals from my cart and gets away with it!

Ginny: Sorry, sir, I don't have any money, but...

Bowser: THEIF!

Ginny: Wait! If you could let me go to the palace, I'll get money from my step-brother, the sultan...

Bowser: Do you know what the penalty for stealing is?!

Bowser pulled out a dagger and lifts it up high.

Ginny: Please! Don't!

The dagger was only a few inches near her arm when another hand stopped the koopa's. This hand belongs to Harry.

Harry: Thank you, kind sir! I've been looking everywhere for you!

Ginny: What are you doing?

Harry: Just play along.

Bowser came over to Harry.

Bowser: You know this girl?

Harry: Yes, sadly. She's my sister. She's a little crazy.

Ginny: What!

Bowser grabbed arry by his cloak.

Bowser: She said she knew the sultan!

Harry: She thinks the mutant dog is the sultan.

Stitch, who was pickpocketing, heard this and gulped. Ginny saw what's going on, and started to play along. She bowed down to him.

Ginny: Oh, great and powerful sultan! How may I serve you?

Stitch pretended to be the sultan, and speaking jibberish.

Harry: Tragic, isn't it? No harm done.

He then grabbed Ginny's hand.

Harry: C'mon, sis, time to go see the doctor.

Ginny stopped in front of a Tentacool.

Ginny: Hello, doctor. How are you?

Harry: No. Not that one. Come on, Stitch.

Stitch bows, and the things he stole from the cart fell out. Bowser saw this.

Bowser: What the...?

Stitch then ran after Harry and Ginny, who were laughing.

Bowser: Come back, you little theives!


	8. Chapter 8

In Yukio's lair, Randall was running on a treadmill creating lighnting for a machince.

Randall: With all do respect, can't we just wait for a real storm? I'm dyin' here!

Yukio placed the rubby on the machine.

Yukio: Save your breath, Randall! Move faster!

Randall: As you comand, Your Evilness!

Randall started running faster. Lightning struck the rubby and it melted into the hourglass below.

Yukio: Sands of Time! Reveal the true idenity of the Wand In The Rath...The one who may enter the cave.

The hourglass then showed Harry helping Ginny up a ladder.

Yukio: Yes! That's him!

Randall: What? That's him?! That's the punk we've been waiting for?!

Randall stoped running, and his tail got stuck in the gear which spun him around and around.

Yukio: Let's invite the boy over, shall we?

Randall then flew into the wall.

Randall: Sure thing!

He then coughed and fell to the floor. Yukio looked into the hourglass again and chuckled evilly.

* * *

Back in the city, the sun was setting, and Harry and Stitch climbed to the top of a building with Ginny behind them. When they reached the top, Ginny turned to Harry.

Ginny: Thanks for stoping that....Uh...

Harry: Koopa. No problem.

Harry picked up a pole and propelled himself and Stitch to the building next door.

Harry: Is this your first time in the market place?

Harry tossed the pole to Ginny.

Ginny: A bit obvious.

Harry: Well, you do stick out a bit. And the truth is, Toonrabah isn't a safe place.

Harry put a plank between the buildings for Ginny to cross. But Ginny propelled herself with the pole Harry gave her.

Ginny: I am a fast learner.

Stitch's mouth was open in shock.

Harry: Okay, this way.

They later reached Harry's home.

Harry: Watch your head.

Ginny: This is where you live?

Harry: Yep. Me, Stitch, and my other friends. Though, they've should have been home by now. It may not be much, but it has a great view.

Harry opened the curtain to view the palace. Ginny stared at it with a sad look. Harry gave Her an apple. He also took Stitch's apple from his hands before he could take a bite. Stitch growled at Harry.

Harry: So, what were you doing in the marketplace this morning?

Ginny: I ran away from home and I'm never going back!

Harry took a bite out of the apple.

Harry: How come?

Harry gave the apple with a bite to Stitch. At first he growled and tried to punch Harry, but then he saw that Ginny didn't touch her apple yet. He smiled devilishly at this.

Ginny: My step-brother is forcing me to get married!

Harry: That's just terrible.

Before he could say anything else, he saw a furry blue paw trying to reach for Ginny's apple. This paw belonged to...

Harry: Stitch!

Stitch yelped and climbed up a wall while Harry glares at him. Stitch then yells something in alien-language to Harry.

Ginny: What did he say?

Harry: Oh, he said...That's awful! And that he wishes their was something he could do to help.

Stitch just growled.

Ginny: Tell him that's very sweet.

Harry and Ginny felt like they were about to kiss, when suddenly...

Familiar voice: There you are!

Harry, Ginny, and Stitch looked down to see Gantu, Skulker, the hyenas, Butch, Cassidy, Le Frog, and Megatron.

Harry and Ginny: They're after me! Thery're after you?

Ginny: My step-brother must have sent them.

Harry looked out the window at a pile of sandbags below.

Harry: Do you trust me?

Ginny: What?

Harry: Do you trust me?

Ginny: Yes...

Harry: Then jump!

With that Harry, Ginny, and Stitch jumped out the window and on the pile of sand bags. They then got up and ran trying to escape the gaurds, but Harry bumped right into Gantu.

Gantu: Funny how we always meet like this, huh, Street Wizard?

Stitch then jumped on Gantu's head just like he did the day before.

Gantu: Blitznack! Not again!

Harry: This way!

Harry and Ginny ran the other way, but Granbull and Shuckle, along with their trainers Butch and Cassidy, blocked their only way out. They then ran the other way. Gantu got Stitch off him and threw him in an empty dumpster. Skulker grabs Harry and throws him to the other gaurds.

Skulker: It's the dungeon for you, welp!

Ginny came up to Gantu and hit his knee.

Ginny: Let him go!

Gantu: Well, looky here. A street witch!

Ed laughed and kicked Ginny to the ground. Everyone bursted into laughter.

Ginny: Unhand him at once!

Ginny then took off her hood.

Ginny: By order of the princess!

The gaurds gasp in shock and imeditly bow down.

Gantu: Princess Ginny.

Harry: The princess?

Stitch opens up the lid of the dumpster and pokes his head out.

Stitch: The princess?!

Gantu: What are you doing outside the palace walls?

Skulker: And with this street wizard?

Ginny: That isn't your concern Captain Gantu...Nor yours Lt. Skulker! Now do as I comand and release him!

Gantu: I would....Really I would, princess. But my orders come from Yukio. You'll have to take it up with him.

Ginny: Believe me. I will!


	9. The cave of mysteries part 1

In the palace, Yukio slowly opens the passageway to his lair. He takes a look around and sees that the coast is clear. As he slowly steps out, he hears Ginny's voice.

Ginny: Yukio!

Yukio looked and saw Ginny. With her was Misty. They glare at him as they walk towards him.

Yukio: Ah, Princess Ginny...

Yukio started to close the passageway, unaware Randall was still coming through, and it closed on him.

Randall: Hey, Yukio! I'm stuck!

Yukio: How may I help you?

Ginny: How about explianing why the gaurds took an innocent boy from the market place into custody, on your orders?!

Yukio: I had to. The boy was a criminal!

Misty: Oh, yeah? What was the crime?

Randall tugged on Yukio's jacket to get his attention.

Randall: Yukio, I can't breath!

Yukio: Kidnapping the princess, of course.

Randall: Look, would you mind helpin' me-

Yukio then kicked Randall through the passageway completely closing it.

Randall: Okay! That hurts!

Ginny: He didn't kidnap me. I ran away!

Yukio: Oh, dear! I wish I would've known that!

Ginny: What are you talking about?

Yukio: You see...The boys sentence has already been sent out.

Ginny: What sentence?

Yukio: Death...By beheading!

Both Ginny and Misty gasped. Ginny started crying.

Yukio: It's for the best, princess.

Ginny: How could you?

Ginny then runs out of the room crying. Misty glares at Yukio and runs after Ginny. After they leave, Randall strugles out of the passageway and to Yukio's side. He pants heavily.

Randall: So, how'd it go?

Yukio: I think she took it...Rather well.

* * *

Outside in the courtyard, Ginny is crying by the fountain. Alex and Togepi come up to Ginny slowly while Misty comforts her.

Ginny: Oh, guys, I didn't even know his name.

She leaned over to them, crying.

* * *

In the dungeon, Harry sturggles to free himself from being chianed up. But it was hopeless.

Harry: She was the princess. I've must've sounded like a total idiot to her!

Harry then herd a few familiar vocies.

Familiar voice: Hey, Harry!

Harry looked up to see Stitch, Ash, Silver, Tai, Agumon, and Pikachu.

Harry: Guys! Am I glad to see you. Think you can get me out of here?

Stitch: Ummm....NO!

Harry: What do you mean "No"?

Stitch pulled a cloth over his head and acted like Ginny, but speaking in jibberish.

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu! (Translation: I can't beleive you, Harry!)

Agumon: Yeah, C'mon man!

Harry: Hey, she was in trouble! But she was worth it! Don't worry we'll never see her again!

Stitch: Okay, okay.

Stitch started picking the lock of the chains with his claws.

Harry: Really. I won't see her again! I'm a street wizard and there's a law. She has to marry a prince.

When Harry was freed, he rubbed his wrists.

Harry: She deserves a prince.

Agumon: That's true!

Tai: Agumon!

Agumon: Sorry.

Harry: I'm a fool.

Unknown voice: Your only a fool when you give up, boy.

Harry and the others turned to see an old man with a huchback, a beard and a walking stick.

Harry: Uh...Who are you?

Old man: Just a lowly prisioner like yourself. But together we'll be even more!

Harry: We're listening.

Old man: There's a cave, boy. A cave of mysteries! Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams!

The old man took out some jewels and showed them to Harry and the others.

Old man: Just enough to marry a princess!

As the old man puts the jewels back in his pocket, Randall popped out of his shirt. Luckliy the others didn't see him.

Randall: Hey, c'mon! While we're young here, huh, Yukio! I'm dyin'-

The old man, who was really Yukio, slapped Randall back into his shirt.

Harry: But I thought the law said that only a prince...

Yukio/ Old man: You've herd the golden rule? Whoever has the gold makes the rules!

Yukio smiles and shows hideous teeth. Tai looks away thinking he's gonna be sick.

Ash: Why would you share the treasure with us?

Yukio/ Old man: I need someone with a stong back and good legs to go and fetch the treasures for me.

Tai: One problem, dude. It's out there, and we're in here.

Yukio/ Old man: Things aren't always as they seem, young man.

Yukio pushed a side some of the bricks of the wall, and made an opening.

Yukio/ Old man: Do we have a deal?

Harry: We're in!


	10. The cave of mysteries part 2

Outside in the desert, the winds are blowing like a catagory 3 hurricane and Harry, Stitch, Ash, Pikachu, Tai, Agumon, and Silver walked along with the old man. They soon arrive at the Cave of Mysteries.

Cave: **Who disturbs my slumber?**

Harry: It is I...Harry Potter.

The cave looked and Harry.

Cave: **Proceed. But remember this, don't touch anything but the thermous!**

The cave then opened it's mouth.

Old man/ Yukio: Remember, boy! First, fetch me the thermous. After that, you shall receive your reward!

With that, Harry and the others went into the cave. Stitch was scared beyond belife.

* * *

As the gang walks down a staircase, they enter a room full of treasures.

Tai: Wow!

Harry: Just a handful of this would make us richer then the sultan!

Agumon: If you say so!

Agumon ran straight to a pile of jewels. Luckily, Harry and Tai saw this.

Tai: Agumon!

Agumon continued, but Stitch stopped him.

Harry: You heard what the cave said! Don't touch anything! Now we have to find this thermous.

Agumon: Okay, geeze!

As the gang continues to walk, they are unaware that something is fallowing them. It's a '63 Voltswagon Beetle with red and blue stipes, eyes, and the numer 53 on his hood and side doors. His name is Herbie. Herbie drove slowly behind Stitch, who turned around to see what was behind him and saw nothing. Herbie drove slowly behind him again, but when Stitch turned around he saw a glimps of Herbie before he could hide. Stitch then ran to Harry.

Stitch: Harry! Look!

Harry: Calm down, Stitch.

Stitch groaned and countined to walk with the others. Herbie once again fallowed. Stitch turned around and saw the car and thought nothing of it...Until Herbie winked at him. Stitch screamed and ran until he knocked over Harry. Harry bumped into the others and they all fell.

Harry: Stitch! What is wrong with y-

Harry then saw Herbie from behind the pile of jewels.

Harry: A living car.

Silver: Come on out. We're not gonna hurt you.

Herbie came out from hideing.

Agumon: So, what's your name?

A piece of paper came out of Herbie's side door. Ash picked it up and read it.

Ash: This says his name is Herbie and that he used to be a racecar.

Herbie: Beep beep beep (Translation: Sorry abut scaring your friend, I was only having fun.)

Silver: He says he's sorry about scaring Stitch, and that he was only having fun.

Stitch did not find it funny. Herbie tried to drive closer to Stitch, but he backed away.

Ash: Come on, Stitch. He won't bite.

Stitch: Naga!

Stitch then turned to Herbie.

Stitch: Get lost, FREAK!

This hurt Herbie's feelings. He made a U-turn and drove away.

Harry: Hang on! Don't go!

Herbie made another U-turn and looked at him.

Harry: Perhaps you can help us.

Herbie looked excited and beeped out of joy.

Harry: You see, we're trying to find this thermous. Do you know where to find it?

Herbie then beeped again with joy and drove down a tunnel as the gang fallows.

Tai: I'll take that as a yes.


	11. Finding the thermous

The gang continues to walk through the dark tunnels following Herbie.

Ash: This place is darker then The Reverse World!

Tai: The what?

Ash: I'll explian later.

The group then enters a cavern where a strange rock formation is. At the top was a ray of light. Harry steped on a rock bridge that led to the rock formation. He then turned to the others.

Harry: You guys stay here. That means you, Stitch and Agumon!

Harry started to walk on the bridge, then turned to the others.

Harry: Keep an eye on them, okay.

Ash: No problem!

Harry continues to cross the bridge. Agumon looked around in bordom and saw a golden hand holding a giant emerald. Agumon got a greedy look in his eye. Harry was unaware of this and climbed up the stairs. Stitch then turned around to see Agumon walking toward the emerald. He yelped and grabbed his tail. Herbie, Ash, Silver, Tai, and Pikachu also saw this and grabbed Agumon's tail.

Ash: It's not worth it, Agumon!

Agumon: I can't help it! It's so shiny and valuable!

Still unaware of what was going on, Harry climbed to the top and picked up a high-tech looking thermous. (AN: I am refering to the Fenton Thermous)

Harry: This is it? This is what we came down here to....

Harry saw Agumon break free from the other's grasp.

Harry: Agumon! No!

It was to late. Agumon grabbed the emerald off the statue hand.

Agumon: Yes! I am so...

Cave: **INFIDELS!!!!**

Agumon:...Dead!

Cave: **You have touched the forbidden treasure!**

Agumon placed the emerald back. The emerald then melted.

Cave:** Never again will you...See the light...Of...DAY!!!!**

Harry grabbed the thermous as fire appeared from the base where the thermous once was. He ran down the stairs, but they then became a slide. The water was now lava, and Harry was plungeing right to it. Just he was about to meet his doom, Herbie grabbed him and the gang. (Don't ask me how he got over the lava, in this parody he can fly). Stitch started jumping on rocks which exploded like fireworks. Harry grabbed Stitch when he was on a rock that was ready to explode. They then came across a wave of lava.

Harry: Herbie, get us out of here!

Herbie flew over the lava. then through the tunnel. He flies as fast as he can and quickly doged any huge rocks that came flying at them. Stitch started to panic and covered Harry's eyes.

Harry: Stitch!

He pulled Stitch off him, but he covered Harry's eyes again. Harry then grabbed Stitch and yanked him off.

Harry: Stitch, This is no time to panic!

Silver: Can we panic now?

Harry: Why?

Harry turned to see they were heading for a dead end.

Harry: Start panicking!

Just they where about to hit the wall, Herbie flew down. It really wasn't a dead end. As Herbie flew through, lava poured though the room filled with treasures, which was melted by the lava.

* * *

Outside, the cave roared as it closed. Herbie flew to the top. Suddenly, a large rock came down on him. Harry grabbed the broken stairs with the gang hanging on as well. Yukio/ The old man came to the cave stairs.

Harry: Help us up!

Yukio/ Old man: Throw me the thermous!

Harry: We can't hold on any longer! Give me your hand!

Yukio/ Old man: First give me the thermous.

Harry reached out and handed him the thermous. The man snacthed the thermous from Harry's hands.

Yukio/ Old man: Yes! At last! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Yukio then saw Stitch helping Harry and the others. He kicked Stitch out of the way and grabbed Harry's arm.

Harry: What are you doing?

Yukio/ Old man: Giving you your reward....Your eternal reward!

Yukio pulled out a dagger and was about cut off Harry arms. Stitch then bit the man's arm. Yukio screamed in pain and let go of Harry. Everyone fell in and threw Stitch in. Herbie freed himself from the rocks and flew to the gang. Harry later hit his head on the rock and fell unconscious. Herbie cathes everyone. When the cave collapsed and disappeared. Yukio got up.

Yukio: It's mine! It's all mine! I...

Yukio felt in his pockets and felt no thermous.

Yukio: Where is it? No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	12. Chapter 12

At the palace, Ginny is crying with Misty comforting her and Alex at her side. Jack herd the crying and went to what was wrong.

Jack: Ginny? What's wrong?

Misty: That jerk you call a "Loyal Visor" is what's wrong!

Jack: What do you mean?

Ginny: Jack...Yukio has done something awful!

Jack: Now, now, Ginny. I'll take care of it. Just tell me what happened.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cave, Harry lays on the ground unconscious util Stitch woke him up.

Stitch: Harry wake up!

Stitch shakes Harry's shoulders to wake him up. He suceeded. Harry woke up and rubbed his head.

Harry: Oh, my head.

Ash: Are you okay, Harry?

Harry: A little bit. What happened?

Agumon: That stupid, old man trapped us down here! That two-face son of a jackel!

Silver: Agumon!

Agumon: Well, he was!

Harry: Well, whoever he was, he's long gone with that thermous.

Stitch: Naga! No he's not!

Stitch then pulled the thermous out from behind his back.

Harry: Why you little, blue, alien thief.

Harry grabbed the thermous from him.

Tai: Why would he want this piece of junk?

Harry: I'm not sure. Hang on! There's something written here, but...It's hand to make out.

Harry rubbed the thermous. As he's rubbing, the thermous begins to glow and starts jumping and shaking. It started shooting fireworks. The gang ran ten feet away from Harry, who is still holding the thermous. Smoke comes out, and two genies appeared, and started stretching. The first one was a teenaged kid who had a green whisp for a tail. The second one was a 12-year-old ghost girl with white hair, green eyes, and wearing a black and white jumpsuit with the letters "DP" on it, she also had a black whisp for a tail. Their names are ANIMAL KING 415 (AK for short) and Danielle "Dani" Phantom.

AK and Dani: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH.....OY!**

AK: Let me tell you! 10,000 years can give you such a crick in the neck!

AK then grabs Harry and hangs him on a rock.

AK: Hang on a second, will ya?

AK then took his head off, turned 360 degrees clockwise. He placed it back on his shoulders.

Dani: I agree! It's great to be out of there!

Harry's friends helped him down.

AK: Nice to be back everybody!

He shoves a mike into Harry's face.

AK: Hi, what's your name? Where you from?

Harry: Uh...Harry Potter.

Dani: Harry Potter.

Then out of nowhere, a sign that read "Harry Potter" appeared.

AK: Hello, Harry. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you Har, or maybe just Potter, or how about 'Laddie'?

AK then dresses as a Scotsman.

AK: Sounds like, 'Here, boy! Come on, Laddie!

The ghost girl then turned into a Scottish Terrier.

Harry: I must've hit my head harder then I thought!

Dani: I know it's a bad habbit, but...Mind if I smoke ?

With that she turned back to her normal self in a big puff of smoke and laughed. This stateled everyone, but Stitch was freaking out the most.

Dani: Sorry, koala-dog. Hope I didn't burn the fur.

AK then spotted Herbie.

AK: Hey, Herbie!

Herbie looked at the genies with a smile.

AK: Haven't seen you in a few decades! Give me some tire!

Herbie then high-fived AK. Dani looked down at Harry.

Dani: That's odd. Your alot smaller then our last master.

AK: Either that...Or we're getting bigger. Look at me from the side, do I look fat to you?

Harry: Hang on, I'm your master?

The ghost girl then put a mortarboard on Harry head and a diploma in his hand.

Dani: That's right! He can be taught!

AK: What do you wish of us? The ever impressive!

As he said this, he grew large musscles and spoke in an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice.

Dani: The long contained!

Dani said this as she was trying to escape a tiny box, and broke free. AK held up a dummy of himself.

Dummy: Often Imitated!

Dani: But never duplicated...

She cloned herself into six others.

Clones: Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated...

AK: ANIMAL KING 415...AK for short,

Dani: And Dani Phantom!

AK and Dani: Genies of the thermous!

AK then turned into Ed Sullivan.

AK (as Ed Sullivan): Right here, directly from the thermous and for enjoyment for wish fulfillment. Thank you.

Harry: Wish fulfillment?

Dani: Three wishes to be exact...And don't even think about wishing for more wishes!

AK then turned into a slot machine and the images of AK appeared in the windows.

AK: That's all you get...Three!

Then, three Danis came out of the slot machine wearing Mexican style clothes.

Dani one: Uno...

Dani two:...Dos...

Dani three:...Tres!

AK then walked by as Groucho Marx.

AK (as Groucho Marx): No substitutions, excanges or refunds!

Harry: Okay, I know I'm dreaming.

Dani: Master! I don't think you realize what's going on! So you and your friends just luminate while we illuminate the possibilites!

The genies then began to sing.

AK: **Well, Giovani had them 40 troops  
Aladdin had a thousand tales!**

On "Fourty", AK snapped his fingers and evil Team Rocket members appear and surround Harry. Dani then pops out of Harry's collar.

Dani: **But master, you're in luck  
'Cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic that never fails!**

A huge arm come out of Harry's sleeves and sends the troops flying. A boxing ring appears with AK massaging Harry's shoulders and Herbie fanning him with his door.

AK: **You have some power in your corner now  
Save heavy ammunition in your camp!**

AK then turns into a firecracker and explodes. The two then appear in the thermous.

AK & Dani: **You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo, and how  
All you gotta do is rub that thermous  
And we'll say...**

Dani took Harry's hand and rubs the thermous. The genies then came out.

AK & Dani: **Mister Harry Potter, sir  
What will your pleasure be?**

Dani then dresses up as a waitress and writes stuff on a notepad after a table and chairs appered for Harry and the gang.

Dani: **Let us take your order,  
Jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like us!  
No, no, no**

A plate with a silver lid appears. Danni lifts the lid to reveal roasted turkey, only to find AK appeared as the turkey.

Dani: **Life is your resturant...**

AK:**...And we're your maitre'd!**

AK returns back to normal. Dani appeared behind him and her right ear grew close to Harry' head.

Dani: **Just whisper what is you want  
You ain't never had friends like us!**

Harry then found himself in a barber chair with four AKs doing the barbering.

AK: **Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss, the king, the leader!**

Then the room was filled with gold and jewels and Harry was sitting on a chair. His friends were faning him with giant leaves. Dani then appears behind the chair with a bag.

Dani: **Say what you wish, it's yours, true dish  
How about some more Baklava?**

She turns the bag upsidedown and fills the room with Baklava. Harry now stands on a pillar with the letter "A".

AK: **Have some of column "A"**

Harry falls off column "A" and lands on a column with a "B".

AK: **Hey, try all of column "B"!**

Harry falls off that platform and on a pillow AK Poofed up.

AK: **We're in the mood  
To help you, dude.  
You ain't never had friends like us!**

AK opens his mouth and a miniture version of him comes out. He then starts dancing. His hands start dancing with him. They then disappeared. They reappeared again, and AK takes off his head and juggles it.

AK: **Can your friends do this?**

He passes his head to Harry who spins it like a basketball.

AK: **Can your friends do that?**

AK then takes a hat and reaches inside.

AK: **Can your friends pull this**

He pulls out Dani, that's now a ghost rabbit.

AK: **From their little hat?**

Dani then turned into a ghost dragon.

Dani: **Can your friends go POOF!**

Three girls then appeared after the fire. Harry was impressed.

AK: **Well, looky here.  
Ha, Ha!**

Dani: **Can your friends go abracadabra,  
LETHERRIP!  
Then make the sucker disappear?**

Danni tears herself in half and the girls disappeared. AK appears in front of Harry's face. He drops his jaw and popped out his eyes.

AK: **Don't just sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed.  
We're hear to answer your midnight prayers!  
You got us bona fide, certified  
You got the genies with charged affairs!  
We've got the powerful urge to help you out  
What you wish we really wanna know!**

Dani pulls a long piece of paper from Harry's ear.

Dani: **You got a list that 3 miles long, no doubt  
All you have to do is rub like so- and oh!**

AK & Dani: **Mister Harry Potter, sir  
Have a wish or two or three**

One of the girls returns and she and Harry leaned in to kiss, but the girl turned out to AK.

AK: **We're on the job, you little nabob  
You ain't never had friends, never had friends  
You ain't never had friends, never had friends**

AK & Dani: **You ain't never...Had...Friends...Like...Us!**

The genies then filled the room with dancing animals, gold and jewels. Some elephants threw Harry in the air. Agumon grabs some treasure.

Dani: **You ain't never had friends like us! Yeah!**

The word "Applause" appears and Herbie honks in as if to ask for an encore. Agumon got mad that the jewels and gold were gone.

AK: So, what will it be, master?

Harry: So, you'll grant any three wishes I want?

Dani: Not exactly....There are some rules.

Ash: Like what?

AK: Rule number one: We can't kill anybody.

AK made a slashing movement at his throat and cut off his head.

AK: So don't ask.

He put his head back on.

Dani: Rule number two: We can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else.

She then kissed Harry on the cheek.

Dani: You little puddum you.

AK: Rule number three: We can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. WE HATE DOING THAT!

Dani: Other then that....You got it!

They both bowed down. Harry looked at the others, they all knew they had the same idea.

Harry: Rules? You mean limitations?

Silver: On wishes?

Ash: Some powerful genies. They can't even bring people back from the dead.

Dani and AK looked up at them with stern looks.

Tai: I bet they can't even get us out of this cave.

Harry: Looks like we'll have to find our own way out of here.

Dani's foot stomped the ground.

Dani: Excuse me? Are you looking at us? Did you rub our thermous? Did you wake us up? Did you bring us here? And now, you're gonna walk out on us?!

AK: I don't think so! Not now! You're getting your wishes so sit down!

Harry and the gang jumped inside of Herbie. The genies returned to their normal sizes.

AK: Now in case of any emergincies, the exits are everywhere. Keep your hand inside the 1963 Bug at all times because we're...OUTTA HERE!!!!!

Everyone launched out of the dunes and into the night sky as Herbie flew at lightning speed.


	13. To make a prince

Sorry I was gone a while, I went on vacation. I'm back now, and here we go!

* * *

In Toonrabian palace, Ginny, Misty and Togepi watched as Jack talks to Yukio in anger.

Jack: This is an outrage, Yukio! You know for a fact that you're supposed to discuss a prisoner's sentence with me, not go and behead them!

Yukio: I'm sure, Your Majesty, It's never going to happen again.

Jack: That's good to know.

Misty: WHAT?!!!

Jack: Stay out of this, Mist.

Misty pouted and faced the other way.

Jack: It's okay now, Ginny.

Yukio: A thousand apologies, princess. He still deserved it though.

Ginny: There's one good thing that will happen when I become queen: I'll have the power to get rid of you!

Misty: You go, girl!

Togepi: Tooogeepi! (Translation: I agree with you, Mama!)

Ginny and Misty stormed out, with Togepi close behind. Jack was suprized to hear this and went after them.

Jack: Ginny, now, c'mon!

When they where out of the room, Yukio gave an angry look.

Yukio: If only I had gotten that thermous.

Randall (In a bad Ginny voice): I will have the power to get rid of you.

Randall then growled and spoke in his normal voice.

Randall: I can't believe we have to keep up this act for that chump Ex-evil genious, his chump step-sisters, and the spiky hairs's chump poke-whatevers!

Yukio: No, Randall. Only until Ginny finds that chump husband. Then we'll be banished...Or beheaded!

Both Yukio and Randall were disgusted by the image of them without heads. Randall snaped his fingers to show he had an idea.

Randall: I got it! Okay, here me out: What if you were the chump husband?

Yukio glared at Randall, feeling insulted.

Yukio: Run that by me again!

Randall: Okay, just listen. If you marry Princess Ginny, you'll become sultan of Toonrabia! Huh, how about that?

Yukio thought about the idea and gave an evil smile.

Yukio: Hmm...Marry the witch, become the sultan...I like it! The idea has merit.

Randall: Exactly my point! Then we'll drop brother-in-law, sister-in-law, and the little woman off a cliff.

Randall jumped off the Ekans staff before landing.

Randall: Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....SPLAT!

Yukio: I love the way your reptilean mind works!

The two then laughed evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Pride Lands (from The Lion King), Herbie flies over and Dani pretends to be a stewadess. AK was pretending to be the piolet.

Dani: Thank you all for choosing Air Love Bug for all your travel needs!

AK: This is your captain speaking...Please don't get off until the car comes to a complete stop.

Heribe lands and puts himself in park. Harry and the others then get off.

Dani: Thank you. Good bye now. Good bye. Good bye. Thank you. Good bye.

AK and Dani then turn back to normal.

AK: How do you like them apples, Sir Doubts-alot and his knights off the round table?

Harry: You sure showed us...Now, about my three wishes.

Dani: I'm sorry, did you say "Three"? You're down by one kid!

Ash: I'm not so sure about that.

Silver: True. We didn't wish ourselves out of that cave, you did that on your own.

AK and Dani where about to argue about that, but their jaws dropped realizing Harry was right AK then turned into a sheep.

AK: Boy, do I feel sheepish. Okay, ba-aa-ad boy. But no more freebies next time!

Harry: Okay, that works.

Harry started thinking.

Harry: Three wishes...I want them to be good.

Tai: Hey, what about us? Do we get wishes?

Dani: Not really, but if he wants them to affect you, we can do that.

Harry turned to the genies.

Harry: What would you two wish for?

AK & Dani: Us?

AK: No one has ever asked us that question before. Well in case...Forget it.

Harry: What?

Dani: We can't say.

Harry: Come on, tell me.

AK: Freedom.

AK and Dani show Harry the chainless cuffs on their wrists. Harry looks down at the thermous.

Harry: You're prisoners?

Dani: All part of the genie gig.

She grows huge as she zooms to the sky.

Dani: **PHENOMICAL COSMIC POWERS!**

Then AK shrunk himself into the thermous. Stitch lifts the top and shows him inside.

AK (in a high-squeeky voice): Itty bitty living space.

Harry: Oh, guys, that's terrible!

AK then came out of the thermous.

AK: But, oh, to be free. Not having to go...**POOF!** What do you need? **POOF!** What do you need? **POOF!** What do you need?

Dani: To be our own master, such a thing would be greater than all the treasures and all the magic in all the world! Oh, who are we kidding? It's never going to happen!

AK: AK and Dani, wake up and smell the coffee.

Ash: How come?

Dani: You see, the only way out is to be wished out by a master. And guess how many times that happened.

Harry realized wishing for the genies freedom is a good idea.

Harry: I'll set you free.

AK: Oh, yeah. Sure you will!

His head turned into Pinocchio's head for his nose to grow. Harry pushed it back until AK's head was back to normal.

Harry: No, I promise. After I make the first two wishes, I'll use my last one to set the both of you free.

Harry reaches out his hand.

Dani: Here's hopin'

She shook his hand.

AK: Let's make some magic! Okay, shoot! What is it you want the most?

Harry: Well, there's this girl...

Dani made a buzzer nosie and a heart behind an "X" was shown on a sighn.

Dani: Wrong! We can't make people fall in love, remeber?

Harry: Ah, guys, she's smart and fun, and she's...

AK: Pretty?

Harry: Beautiful! She has these eyes that...And this hair...And that smile! She one in a million!

AK (as a French person): Ami. C'est l'amour.

Silver: Care to traslate?

Dani: Not even I know.

Harry: Getting back on topic...She's pure gold! But she's a princess, and she can only marry a...

Harry got an idea of what to wish for. He turned to AK.

Harry: Can you guys make me a prince?

AK looks through a book titled Royal Cooking.

AK: Let's see....Chicken a'la king?

AK pulls out a rooster named FogHorn LegHorn (From Looney Tunes) wearing a crown.

AK: Nope.

AK then tossed Leghorn away.

AK: Alaskan King Crab?

AK then yelped in pain as Eugine Krabs (From Spongebob) pinches his finger.

AK: I hate when they do that. Caesar's salad?

An arm with a dagger pops out of the book and AK freaks out.

AK: Et tu, Brute? No way! Ah, here we go. 'To make a prince'.

Dani: Wait. Is that an official wish? Say the magic words!

Harry: AK, Dani, I wish for you to make me a prince.

AK and Dani: ALL RIGHT!!!

AK then turned into an Arsenio Hall look alike.

AK: Okay, let's see what we have to work with here. A black robe? What are we trying to say here, "A wizard in boarding school"?

With a snap, Harry was dressed in a dark red cloak with black trim.

AK: I love it! It's totaly macho!

Harry: Cool! Think you can fix my friends with some cool outfits?

Dani: No Prob!

With a snap of her fingers, Harry's friends where dressed in cool outfits. Ash was wearing a dark-blue outfit with a blue hat and blue cape, he also had a black belt and was caring a staff with a blue orb (This is his Sir Arron outfit from Lucario and the mystery of Mew). Tai was wearing a black suite with a blue tie. And Silver was a golden version of himself (This is his Super Silver form).

Dani: Something seems to be missing. What does it say? Let's see...I got it! It says 'Mode of transpotation'! Oh, Extra-Tersetial Koala-Dog, Come here!

Stitch: Naga!

Stitch tried to run away, but Herbie picked him up and carried him to the spot.

AK: So, Harr. What better way to make your grand entrance to the palace of Toonrabia then riding your very own camel? Becareful, they spit

AK turned Stitch into a camel.

Dani: We can do better then that!

AK: You're right. That's not enough.

AK snapped his fingers and Stitch transformed into a horse.

AK: That's still not enough. Okay, think, what does he need?

After a few more snaps, Stitch turned into a t-rex, a kangaroo, a spots car, and then back to himself.

AK: I got it! He's an amaza' Rayquza!

Stitch then turned into a giant, Dragon-Flying type pokemon with a long, green body, long arms, three claws, and razor sharp teeth.

AK: Talk about lengendary portions!

Herbie drove under Rayquza, who was crushing his trunk. Stitch looked at his reflection at the river. Stitch then freaks out and climbs up a tree. But the tree dosen't fully hold his wieght, as he bends the tree. Harry and the others walked over to him.

Harry: You look great, Stitch!

AK: He's got the outfit!

Dani: He's got the pokemon!

AK: But we're not done yet!

Dani: Hang on to your hats, Harr!

AK: We are gonna make you a star!

AK and Dani whips out some magic and fireworks launch into the sky.


	14. Prince Harly

In the palace, Jack was building a tower of toy animal figures. All of a sudden, Yukio bursted through the room, causing the figures to fall.

Yukio: Your Majesty, I found the answer to the problem with your sister.

Randall: Yep. Your sister's problem.

Jack: Really? Go on, tell me the answer!

Yukio unrolled the law and read it.

Yukio: Ahem..."If the princess dosen't choose a princess by the appointed time, then the sultan will chose one for her."

Jack: Duh! I know that! But Ginny hated every single one of those suitors. How can I possibly chose someone she hates?

Jack then stuffed a pineapple down Randall's throat.

Yukio: There's more...."If the sultan can't find a suitors that the princess likes, the princess will be wed to..." That's strange...But interesting.

Jack: Who is it?

Yukio:".....The royal vizier." Why that...That would be me.

Jack: Wait a minute! I could have sworn that my ancestors wrote the law saying that a prince can marry a princess.

Yukio held the Ekans staff up to Jack's face. Jack was hypnotized again.

Yukio: Desperate times call for desperate measures, Sire.

Jack: Desperate...Measures.

Yukio: You will order Princess Ginny to marry me.

Jack: I...Will...

Jack snapped out of the trance.

Jack: Wait, how old are you, exactly?

Yukio pushed the staff closer hypnotyzing Jack again.

Yukio: The princess will marry me!

Jack: The...Princess...Will...

Jack snapped out of it again when he heard the sound of fanfare.

Jack: Huh? Music? Where's it coming from?

Jack walked over to the balcony, and saw a parade.

Jack: Yukio, you have to see this!

AK and Dani, dressed as majors, marches across the street. A song soon begins.

Marchers: **Make way for Prince Harly!**

Keybladers: **Say hey! It's Prince Harly!**

The dancing frog (From Looney Tunes) started dancing for the crowd.

AK: **Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar  
Hey, you! Let us through!  
It's a bright new star!  
Come be the first on the block to meet his eye!**

Dani then came through and banged on pots and the stomach of Big the cat (Sonic Heroes).

Dani: **Make way!  
Here he comes!  
Ring bells!  
Bang the drums!  
Boy, are you gonna love this guy!**

Dani then points to Stitch, the trog turned Rayquza. Harry (Prince Harly) was riding on the head, while the others (with the exception of Silver who can fly already) rode on Stitch's back.

AK: **Prince Harly, wonderful he, Harly Potbabwa  
Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on one knee.**

Cassidy, Butch, and Skulker were standing on a rug until AK pulls the rug out from under them, making them bow.

Dani: **Now try your best to stay calm  
Brush up your Sunday salaam  
Then come and meet his spectacular coterie!**

Randall started to tap his foot and dance to the music, but Yukio glared at him making him stop. Dani then picked up some men and took them to Harry.

AK: **Prince Harly, mighty is he, Harly Potbabwa  
Storng as ten regular men defenitely.**

The boys shook Harry's hand until they fell on him. With AK's help, he zapped, making him stronger then ten regular men. AK then turns into an old man to speak with Eustace (Courage the cowardly dog), and Grampa Simpson (The Simpsons).

AK: **He faced the galloping hordes**

He then turns into a little kid and talks to Zack and Cody (season 1 of The sweet life of Zack and Cody)

AK: **A hundred bad guys with swords**

He then turned into a sea going man and talks with Jack Sparrow (POTC) and Captain Kaknuckles (The marvelous misadventures of Flapjack).

AK: **Who brings the land-lubbin' villains to their lords?  
Why, Prince Harly!**

Ginny, Alex, Misty, and Togepi came to the balcony and watched the parade. The marchers golden warthogs.

Marchers: **He's got 75 golden warthogs.**

AK (as Regis Philman): Aren't they amazing, Kelly?

A cart comes by holding a flock of Piplups.

Women: **Shiny Piplups, he's got 53.**

Dani (as Kelly): Fabulous, Regis. I love the color!

A giant balloon walrus was carried by some of the marchers.

AK: **When it comes to exotic-type animals  
Has he got a zoo?  
I'm teeling you.  
It's a world class menagerie.**

Jazz, Kim, and candance watched the parade, even though they rejected Harry two days ago. Dani appears next to them as an older teenage dancer.

Dani: **Prince Harly, handsome is he, Harly Potbabwa**

Jazz, Kim, and Candance: **There's no qusetion this Harly's alluring.**

Dani: **That physique! How can I speak?**

Jazz, Kim, and Candance: **Never ordinary or boring.**

Dani: **I'm weak at the knees!**

Jazz, Kim, and Candance: **Everything about that boy is impressive!**

Dani Zapped Harry, giving him large muscles. The girls were amazed.

Dani: **Well, get on down to that square!**

Jazz, Kim, and Candance: **He's a winner, a wonder!**

Dani: **Adjust your vail and prepare.**

Jazz, Kim, and Candance: **He's about to pull my heart asunder!**

Dani: **To gawk and stare at Prince Harly!**

Jazz, Kim, and Candance: **I love the way he dresses!**

Harry blew them a kiss, and they fainted into Dani's arms. Ginny rolled her eyes and went inside.

Misty: Want me to see what he's like before you chase him off.

Ginny: You know it!

As they all went inside, the parade continued. Ninety-five flying leamurs (from Avatar) were being carried on poles.

Marchers: **He's got 95 white, flying leamurs**

Shenzi, Bonzi, and Ed: **He's got the leamurs!  
Let's see the leamurs!**

Harry tosses money to the poor people and they picked them up.

Marchers: **And to view him, he'll charge no fee!**

Poor people: **He's generous!  
So generous!**

Marchers: **He's got slaves; He's got servents and flunkies!  
Proud to work with him.**

Jack raced to the doors to let them in.

Marchers: **They bow to his whim  
Love serving him.  
They're lousy with royalty  
To Harly! Prince Harly!**

Yukio closed the door, but the parade barges open the doors and entered the palace. Dani went back into the thermous, and AK ran to Jack.

Chorus: **Prince Harly, amerous he, Harly Potbabwa!**

AK: **We heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!**

The door slowly moved to reveal Yukio and Randall crushed but alive.

AK: **And that, dear people, is why  
He dressed up and stopped by!**

AK danced with Jack and threw him on his throne giving a safe landing to him. He then went back into the thermous.

Chorus: **With sixty Donphans,  
Llamas galore.  
With his Persians and Ursarings,  
A brass band and more!  
With his 40 fakirs,  
His cooks and his bakers  
And his birds that Warble on key  
Make way for Prince Harly!**

Harry got onto Herbie and flew to Jack and bowed to him. Meanwhile, Yukio and Randall were pushing every single thing from the parade out of the palace. They then slamed the door.

Jack: Wonderful! Encore!

Harry: Your Majesty, I've came from afar to seek the princess' hand in marrage. I am Prince Harly Potbabwa. And these are my travel companions, Ash, Silver, and Tai.

Tai: How ya doin', Sire?

Harry: Tai! Have some manners!

Jack: It's all right, Prince Harly.

As he shook Harry's hand, Misty came into the room.

Misty: Jack, What's goining....?

She stopped when she saw Ash. Ash turned his head and looked at her. With their faces cherry red, they turned the other way. Misty then walked away.

Jack: Sorry, that was my other sister, Misty. I'm Jack Spicer, but call me Jack. And this is Yukio, my trusted vizier. He's delighted to meet you as well.

Yukio: Ecstatic. I'm afraid, Prince Potbooboo...

Harry: Potbabwa.

Yukio: Whatever. You can't just parade in here unanouced and be expected to...

Yukio was interuppted when Jack saw Herbie.

Yukio: No, way! This is one of those bugs that, if the motor is kept in good conditon, they run forever. And this gets racecar speed too. Extra cool!

Herbie winked at him, both Startleing and amazing Jack.

Jack: Uh...You wouldn't mind if I could....?

Harry: Well, go ahead, Your Majesty.

Jack opened the door and got in, but Yukio put his Ekans staff on the stearing wheel.

Yukio: Sire, I must advise against this!

Jack: Calm down, Yukio. Learn to have some fun!

Jack unhooked the staff, started Herbie up, and Herbie flew off at lightning speed. He does some swirls and loops as Jack hangs on to the wheel. They then flew under Stitch.

Yukio: Now, where did you say you were from, again?

Harry: Uh...Well...

Silver: It's farther then anywhere you've been, I'm sure of that!

Yukio: Try me.

Before anyone can say anything, Herbie flies after Randall.

Jack: Watch out, lizard!

Randall ran as fast as his six legs could carry him.

Randall: Hey, watch it with that car, huh?

Herbie made a sharp turn, and the winds from the speed blows Randall. He's sent flying until he hits a pillar. With a dizzy look on his face, three little figures of Jack driving Herbie spun around on top of his head.

Little figures: Have a pineapple, have a pineapple, have a pineapple...

Herbie then lands and Jack comes out.

Jack: Thanks, Prince Harly.

Herbie felt dizzy and falls, but Stitch caught him in his now green claws.

Jack: This is a very impressive kid. And he's a prince!

Jack then stood next to Yukio.

Jack: If we're lucky, you won't marry Ginny at all.

Yukio: I don't trust this boy, Sire.

Jack: Relax, Yukio! If there's one characteristic I pride myself on, next to being a genious, is being a excelant judge of charater!

Randall: Yeah, sure. Excellent judge of charater...NOT!

Ginny and Misty came into the throne room. Ginny had a stern look on her face, and Misty was blushing again after seeing Ash once more.

Jack: Ginny's gonna love this one!

Harry: I'm sure I'm gonna like her.

Yukio: Your Highness, no! I must intercede on Ginny's behalf! This prince is no better then the others! What makes you think she'll like you?

Harry: Well, I am Prince Harly Potbabwa. Just let me meet her, I'll win her heart.

Ginny: How dare you!

Every turned and saw the two.

Ginny: All of you! Standing here deciding my future?!

She then glared at Misty.

Ginny: Why didn't you tell me this?

Misty: Hey, don't blame me! I got destratcted by the cute one with the pikachu!

Misty realized she said that out loud, and ran out of the room embarrassed. "_She thinks I'm cute?" _Ash thought to himself.

Ginny: Listen good, all of you! I'm not a prize to be won!

Ginny then stormed out of the room to appolgise to Misty.

Jack: I'm so sorry, Prince Harly, but Ginny just needs time to cool down.

As Jack escorted Harry and the others out, Yukio muttered to himself.

Yukio: I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince Potbooboo.


	15. A whole new world

At nighttime, Giny was on the balcony with Misty, Alex, and Togepi. Misty was still humiliated by what had happened.

Misty: I've never been so humiliated.

Togepi: Toge! (Translation: Don't be sad, Mama!)

Ginny: I'm sorry that happened to you, Mist. I wish Jack would understand.

At the courtyard, Harry was paceing back and forth while Tai, Silver, and Agumon chated to each other. Ash was lying on the grass thinking about what Misty said earlier. _" I think she cute, too. But I can't tell her that!" _Ash thought to himself. Stitch was tries to eat an avacodo, but each time he picks one up it slats him in the face as gacomoley.

Harry: I can't believe this. I mean, she won't even let me talk to her! I should have known this prince wish wouldn't work.

AK is playing chess with Herbie.

AK: So move.

Herbie moved his queen over to AK's bishop, surrounding AK's king. Dani watches and whispers

Dani: Good move.

AK (As Rodeny Dangerfield): I don't believe it! I'm losein' to a car!

Harry stopped pacing.

Harry: Guys, I need help.

AK (As Jack Nicholson): All right, sparky, here's the deal. If you want to court the girl, you have to be a straight shooter. Do you got it?

Harry: What?

Dani poofed up a chalkboard with words on it.

Dani: Tell her the...TRUTH!!!!!

On truth, she flipped the board over and it revealed the word "truth" in gold letters.

Harry: Forget it! If Ginny found out I was some stupid....Street wizard, she'd laugh at me.

AK then appeared out of nowhere as a lightbulb on top of Harry's head.

AK: What girl dosen't like a boy who can make her laugh?

Harry pulls the chain conected to the lightbulb, causing it to turn off. AK then turned back to normal and looks sadly at Harry.

AK: Harr, all joking aside, you really should be yourself.

Harry: That is the last thing I want to be! Okay, I'm gonna see her. I've got to be smooth, respectful, cool, and confident! How do I look?

AK: Like a prince.

Harry got on Herbie and flew to Ginny's balcony with Dani zipping into the thermous in his pocket. In Ginny's room, Ginny was felling down with Alex, Misty and Togepi until they heard Harry's voice.

Harry: Princess Ginny?

They turned and saw Harry on the balcony.

Ginny: Who are you?

Harry: It's me Harr....I mean Prince Harly Potbabwa.

Ginny: I don't want to see you!

Harry: Hang on. Can't we just...

He was cut short when Alex jumped in front of him.

Alex: Are you having hearing troubles, pal?!

Alex growls and moves towards him while Harry backs up to the edge.

Ginny: Just go away!

Harry: Nice...Kitty.

Herbie, who was watching without being seen, wasn't liking what was going on. AK then came up to him.

AK: Hey, Herb. How's he doin'?

Herbie made a sputtering sound as if to say, "He's dead!" AK slapped his forhead. Ginny looks back at Harry.

Ginny: Wait....Do I know you?

Misty: Is he somebody you saw before, Gin?

Harry: Uh...No. By the way, about your embarrassment today, I wouldn't worry. Ash likes you, too.

Misty: He said that?

Harry: No...But I saw him blush when he saw you.

Ginny: Getting back on topic....You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace.

Harry: The marketplace? Well...I...Uh...Have many servents to go to the marketplace for me. I even have servents that go to the marketplace for my servents, so it couldn't have been me.

Ginny: I guess not.

Then a bee version of AK came to Harry, whispering to him.

AK: Enough of this casanova, Harr. Talk about her. She's smart, she's fun, the eyes the hair. Just pick a feature!

Harry: Princess Ginny, you're very....

AK: Glorious, wonderful, intelligent, uh....Punctual.

Harry: Punctual.

Ginny: Punctual?

AK: Oops.

Harry: I meant...Beautiful!

AK: Nice save, pal.

Ginny: Hmm. I'm rich, too, you know.

Misty saw what was going on, took Togepi, and slowly walked out of the room.

Harry: Yes.

Ginny: The step-sister of the sultan.

Harry: Yes.

Ginny: A fine prize for a prince to marry.

Harry: Yes, yes. A prince like me.

AK: Warning! Warning!

Ginny: Right. A prince like you.

After beeping Harry's nose, Ginny grabbed Harry's robe and threw some of it over Hary's heafd.

Ginny: And everyother stuffed shirt peacock I've ever met in my life!

AK fell down like a plane.

AK: Mayday! Mayday!

Harry: Ginny, I...

Ginny: Go jump off a balcony!

Harry: What?

Ginny: You heard what I said!

AK then came up to Harry's face.

AK: Stop her! Stop her! Should I sting her?

Harry: Buzz off!

AK: Okay. But remember, bee yourself.

AK zipped back into the thermous in Harry's pocket.

Harry: Yeah, right!

Ginny: What?

Harry: Uh, you're right. You aren't a prize to be won.

Harry steped toward the edge of the balcony.

Harry: You should feel free to make your own choice. I'll go now.

He then fell.

Ginny: No!

Harry then popped back up.

Harry: What's wrong?

Ginny: How are you....How are you doing that?

Harry then came up with Herbie.

Harry: His name is Herbie.

Ginny: He's amazing.

Herbie gave her a wink causing her to giggle.

Harry: Do you want to go for a ride? We could fly out of the palace, see the world.

Ginny: Is he safe?

Harry: Yep. Do you trust me?

Ginny: What?

Harry: Do you trust me?

Ginny: Yes.

Ginny then got in Herbie and flew up into the sky. Ginny looked back to see Alex at the balcony. As they fly, a song begins.

Harry: **I can show you the world  
Shinning, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, when did you last let your heart decide?**

Herbie picks up a rose and hands it to Harry. Harry then gives the rose to Ginny.

Harry: **I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under on a living car ride  
A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no,  
Or where to go,  
Or say we're only dreaming**

Ginny: **A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you.**

Harry: **Now I'm in a whole new world with you.**

In the sky, Herbie passes a flock of Staravias, Starlies, and Staraptors. A Starly saw them and squawked.

Ginny: **Unbelievable sights  
Indiscribable feelings  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world**

As Herbie zooms down low, Ginny thought they were goining to crash and covered her eyes. Harry moves her arm away from her eyes before Herbie stops falling and keeps flying.

Harry: **Don't you dare close your eyes**

Ginny: **A hundred thousands to see**

Harry: **Hold your breath, it gets better**

When they fly through Egypt, they waved to Jorgon Van Strangle (From FOP), who was working on the sphink's nose. He looked at them with a smile until he accidentally chipped the sphinx's nose off. Harry and Ginny saw the accident with an "oops" look.

Ginny: **I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back where I used to be**

Harry: **A whole new world**

Ginny: **Every turn a suprise**

Harry:** With new horizons to pursue**

Ginny: **Every moment a red letter**

Both: **I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you**

Herbie flies through a forest. Harry grabbs an apple from the tree and gives it to Ginny.

Harry: **A whole new world**

Ginny: **A whole new world**

Harry: **That's where we'll be**

Ginny: **That's where we'll be**

Harry: **A thrilling chase**

Ginny: **A wonderous place**

Both: **For you and me.**


	16. Almost drowning

Herbie arrived in China where The Year of The Dragon was starting. Fireworks were exploding in the air as Harry and Ginny watched the ceremony.

Ginny: To bad Stitch isn't here to see this.

Harry: Actually, Stitch hates fireworks.

Herbie's eyes widened. He didn't like where this was going.

Harry: He isn't that much into flying either. And that's....Oh, no.

Ginny: I knew it! You are that boy I met in the marketplace! Why'd you lie to me?!

Harry: I'm sorry, Ginny, but...

Ginny: Did you think I was an idiot?

Harry: No.

Ginny: That I wouldn't find out?

Harry: No.

Ginny: Who are you? Tell me the truth!

Harry: The truth? Uh....The truth is that, I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressure of the palace. I'm a prince.

Ginny: Why didn't you tell me?

Harry: Come on, royalty going out into the city in disguise? That sounds strange, don't you think?

Ginny: Not that strange.

* * *

Later, back on the balcony, Ginny got out of Herbie and looked at Harry.

Ginny: Good night, Prince Harly.

Harry: Good night, Ginny.

Ginny then walked inside her room. When she was out of sight, Harry shouted out quietly

Harry: Yes!!

Herbie flies down to the ground.

Harry: For the first time in my life, things are starting to look good.

All of a sudden, the shadowy hands of Gantu and the gaurds zoomed torwards Harry. They tied his wrists and ankles. Then they tied a cloth over his mouth. Harry looked and saw Stitch and the others tied up and in a net in a tree. Herbie tries to stop them, but Butch and Cassidy call out Granbull and Drowzie to stop hi. Yukio then walks up to them with an evil smile.

Yukio: I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Potbooboo.

Harry glared at Yukio.

Yukio: Make sure he's never found!

Skulker knocked Harry out. Gantu laughs as Harry falls into the ocean from a cliff. Harry tries to swim after he wakes up, but the iron ball he's chained to keeps him down. He saw the thermous fall out of his pocketand land on the seafloor a few feet away. Harry tries to grab it, but falls into a coma. The thermous slides to him and he rubs it with his fingers. Dani and AK pop out with a knife, fork, and napkin.

AK: It never fails. You sit down to eat and there's a rub of the thermous.

The two look at Harry who is in a comma and gasp.

Dani: Harry!

AK: Harr! Snap out of it, kid! You can't cheat on this one. We can only save you if you make a wish.

Dani: You have to say "Guys, I wish you would save my life." Okay?

AK: Come on, Potter!

AK grabbed Harry's shoulders and shakes him. Harry's head moves down.

Dani: I'll take that as a yes.

Dani turned into a submarine with AK in it.

Dani: Up scope!

Dani starts shouting in German as she picked Harry up and they zoomed out of the sea. Harry wakes up and coughs water from his lungs.

AK: Don't you ever scare us like that!

Harry: Guys, I...

Harry stoped before he could say that he couldn't tell Ginny the truth. He then hugs them.

Harry: Thanks guys.

AK: Ah, Harr, we're gettin' kind of fond of you.

AK picks up the the thermous and gives it to Harry. Then they zoomed to the palace with Dani pointing out

Dani: Not that we want to pick out curtains for you or anything.


	17. Finding out the truth part 1

Inside Ginny's room, Ginny was humming "A Whole New World" as she brushed her hair.

Misty: How was the date?

Ginny: Well...

Jack then came in with a hypnotized look.

Jack: Ginny...

Ginny: Oh, Jack, I had the most wonderful time! I've never been more happy!

Jack: You...Should...Be...Happy. Because...I...Have...Chosen...You...A...Husband.

Ginny: Wha..?

Jack: You...Will...Marry...Yukio.

Ginny and Misty gasped. Yukio stepped in.

Yukio: I see you're speechless. A fine quality in a wife.

Ginny: I will never marry you!

Ginny then turned to Jack.

Ginny: Jack, I love Prince Harly.

Yukio: Prince Harly left.

Unknown voice: Better check that crystal ball of your's again, Yukio!

They all turned around to see Harry, Ash, Silver, and Tai at the window. They were glaring at Yukio. Yukio gasped. Randall begins to stutter.

Randall: B-B-B-But...H-H-H-How did...?

Harry: Tell them the truth, Yukio. You tried to have me killed!

Yukio: That's insane, Your Majesty, he is obviously lying.

Yukio held up his Ekans staff to Jack's face.

Jack: Obviously...Lying.

Ginny: Jack, what's wrong with you?!

Harry: I know what's wrong!

Harry took the staff out of Yukio's hands and smashes it on the ground. With the staff broken, Jack snapped out of his hypnotization.

Jack: What happened?

Harry: Your Majesty, Yukio has been controlling you with this.

Harry shows Jack the staff. Jack looked in shock.

Jack: What? Yukio? **YOU TRAITOR!!!!!!**

Yukio: I can explain everything, Your Highness.

Jack: Gaurds! Gaurds! Get this traitor out of my sights!

Randall: Well, that's it. We're dead. Dig a grade for the both of us. We're dead.

Yukio then saw the thermous in Harry's pocket and went to grab it. Two palace gaurds (different from Gantu and his troop) named Daffy (From Looney Tunes) and Donald (From Disney) grabbed Yukio.

Jack: Arrest Yukio immediately!

Yukio pulled out a vile from his pocket.

Yukio: This isn't over yet, boy!

He threw it to the ground and a puff of smoke appears. When the smoke clears, Yukio and Randall are gone leaving Daffy and Donald stragleling each other until they realized that Yukio wasn't there.

Jack: Find him! Search every part of the palace!

The two ducks took out their swords and set off searching for him. Harry and Ash then head over to Ginny and Misty.

Ash: You okay, Mist?

Misty: Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks.

Harry: Ginny, are you alright?

Ginny: Yes, Harly.

Ginny and Harry were about to kiss, but Jack walked through between them.

Jack: Yukio, that backstabber! He's been plotting against me this whole time! How on Eath could I be so....

Jack stopped and saw Ginny and Harry.

Jack: Can it be? My step-sis has finally found a prince she likes?

Ginny nodded.

Jack: YES! Finally!

Jack then ran over to the both of them.

Jack: You two shall be married at once! And you, Prince Harly, will be the sultan!

Harry: The sultan?

Jack: Exactly. and that's exactly what Toonrabia needs!

Ash patted him on the back and the others congatuated him. Harry thought that was amazing, but he remebered the promise he made to the genies.

* * *

In Yukio's lair, Randall ran to his cage while Yukio smiled.

Randall: We've gotta get out of here, Yukio! I'm packin'! We're traveling light! I'll pack the guns, the knives, the weapons. And how about this picture? I don't know...Am I making a weird face in it?

He then herd Yukio laughing like a mainiac and pounding on the door.

Randall: Well, he's lost it!

Randall then ran to Yukio.

Randall: Yukio! Yukio! Get a grip!

He grabbed Yukio's collar. Yukio angrily grabbed Randall's neck, making him choke.

Randall: Good grip.

Yukio: Prince Harly is nothing but that ragged street wizard, Harry Potter! He has the thermous, Randall!

Randall: Just like Wasalski; A no good, little....

Yukio: And you are going to relieve him of it!

Randall: Me?


	18. Finding out the truth part 2

Outside the palace, Harry couldn't belive he was going to be sultan.

Harry: Sultan? They want me to be sultan?

Harry walks into the house in the courtyard he used as a guestroom. The genies came out of the thermous.

Dani: Alright! Hail the conquering hero!

AK then turned into a one-man band and played "Stars And Stripes Forever". Harry just walked away. AK stopped, and looked at him with a confused look. He then zoomed up to Harry and makes a TV reflection with his hands.

AK: Harry. You just one the heart of the princess! What are you going to do next?

Harry walked away again and sat on a pillow. Stitch and the others were happy to hear the news. Dani came up to him with a script titled "Potterladdin: An Aladdin parody."

Dani: Harr, your line is, "I am going to wish the genies free." Anytime your ready.

Harry: I can't.

AK: Sure you can. All you have to do is say "AK, Dani, I wish for your freedom."

Harry: They want me to become sultan...No! They want Prince Harly to become sultan!

Dani: But, Harry, you won!

Harry: Because of you guys! The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you guys!What if they find out I'm not really a prince...What if Ginny finds out? I'll lose her. Without you guys, I'm just Harry Potter. I can't wish you guys free. I'm sorry.

AK and Dani looked disappointed, with Dani trying to fight back tears.

AK: Hey, don't worry. We understand. After all, you lied to everyonelse. We're just feeling left out.

They shurk back into the thermous.

Dani: Now if you excuse us, master....

They then zipped back into the thermous.

Harry: Guys, I'm really...

Before he could finish, AK stuck his head out and gave Harry a raspberry. He then zipped back into the thermous.

Harry: Fine! Stay in there!

Harry put the thermous under a pillow. Herbie and Stitch looked at him with upset looks.

Harry: And just what are you two looking at?!

Herbie and Stitch felt heartbroken and left.

Harry: Guys, wait...I'm sorry. Stitch...Heribe...Come on.

When they were gone, Harry sat down on the bed, feeling defeated. Silver, Ash, Tai, Pikachu, and Agumon came to his side.

Harry: What am I doing? The genies are right. I've got to tell Ginny the truth.

Ash: I think I should do the same with Misty.

Silver: We know what you mean, Harry. We can't let things get worse.

Tai: Silver's right.

They then heard Ginny's voice.

"Ginny": Prince Harly, come on and come to the ceremony.

Harry: Well, here goes.

He was off to tell Ginny the truth. Then he ran outside with the others.

Harry: Where are you?

Unknown to them, the voice was actually coming from an invisable Randall.

Randall: Out in the menagerie waiting for you.

Harry and the others then ran to the menagerie. Randall turned visable again and ran into the building to get the thermous.

Randall: Boy, Yukio is going to be pleased to see you!

Randall then did a Yukio imatation.

Randall (As Yukio): Excelent job, Randall!

Randall (Normal voice): Oh, you're just saying that.

Randall (As Yukio): No really. On a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven.

Randall (Normal voice): Oh, stop it. You're making me blush!

Randall then ran to Yukio's lair, laughing evily.

* * *

At the menagerie, Jack was making an announcement.

Jack: People of Toonrabia! My step-sister, Ginny, has finally chosen a husband!

Ginny and Misty were waiting for Harry and Ash. The gang then came to them.

Harry: Ginny...

Ginny: Where have you been, Prince Harly?

Ash pulled Misty aside and told the truth about him.

Misty: You mean...

Ash: Yeah. You probly hate me, right?

Misty: Nope. You're still cute, kind, and funny!

Ash: Really?

Misty: Yep.

Back to Harry and Ginny, Harry was about to tell Ginny the truth.

Harry: Ginny, there's something I have to tell you. I'm...

Ginny: Now time to talk. Just go out there.

Ginny pushed Harry through the curtain.

Jack: She's marrying Prince Harly Potbabwa!

People cheered for him. Harry just waved sheepishly.

* * *

In a tower, Yukio and Randall watched and smiled evily.

Randall: Look at them cheering for that little worm.

Yukio: Let them cheer.

Yukio rubbed the thermous and the genies popped out with angry expressions on here faces.

AK: You know, Harr, we're getting really...

They turned and saw Yukio and freaked out.

Dani: We don't think you're him.

Yukio twirled AK's whisp with his finger as AK read the script.

AK: Tonight, the part of Harry will be played by a guy who shockingly looks alot like Michel Jackson.

Yukio grabs AK's collar and shouted at him.

Yukio: I'm your master now, you'll have to deal with it!

Dani: I was afraid of that.

Yukio: Slaves, grant me my first wish! I whish to rule high as sultan!


	19. ExPrince Harly

Back at the menagerie, the clouds turn a dark black and cover the sky.

Jack: What the...?

Jack begins to rise off the ground. He then began to lose his color and now is black and white. Yukio then appears out of nowhere, now with a black lab coat,and gold and black boots.

Jack: Yukio! You vile betrayer!

Randall: Uh-uh-uh! That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you.

Harry: Oh yeah? We'll see about that!

Harry dug in his pockets but couldn't find the thermous.

Harry: The thermous!

Yukio: Finders keepers, Potbooboo.

Harry turned and saw the two genies picking up the entire palace. Harry gave a whistel and Herbie and Stitch fly up to the palace. Harry climbed onto Herbie and flew to the genies.

Harry: Guys, don't do this!

Dani: Sorry, Harr, we got a new master now.

Jack: Yukio! As your boss, I order you to stop!

Yukio: Ah, there's a new order now...My order! Now bow to me.

Misty: You're nuts!

Ginny: We'll never bow to you!

Randall: Somehow, I am not surpised!

Yukio: If you won't bow to me as a sultan, then you'll cower before me as a socerer!

Yukio turned to AK.

Yukio: Genie, my second wish. I wish I was the most powerful socerer in the world.

Harry heard this and saw AK covering his eyes and pointing at Yukio. Harry flew up and grabbed his finger.

Harry: AK! Stop!

It was too late. AK zapped him. Yukio was now in his regular outfit.

Randall: Ladies and germs, please give a warm Toonrabian welcome to Sorcerer Yukio!

Yukio now had a new Ekans cane.

Yukio: Where was I? Ah, yes.

Yukio uses his Ekans staff and zaps Jack, Ginny, Misty, and Togepi, forceing them to bow down. Alex and Gyardos (Who Misty called out earlier that morning for training) came up to Yukio, ready to attack.

Yukio: Down boys!

Yukio zapped them and Alex turned into himself as a cub and Gyardos turned into a Magickarp. Yukio then walked up to Ginny.

Yukio: Oh, princess. There's someone who wants to see you.

Harry: Get away from her!

Harry and his friends are riding on Herbie as he zooms down. Yukio then begins to sing.

Yukio: **Prince Harly  
Yes it is he, but not as you know him**

Yukio freezes the gang with his cane and drags them to the floor.

Yukio: **Read my lips and come to grips with reality  
Yes, meet a blast from your past  
Whose lies were too good to last**

Yukio drags Harry to Ginny with a spell.

Yukio: **Say hello to your precious Prince Harly!**

Yukio then zaps the gang and they were back in their orignal clothes. The Rayquaza Stitch flew to Yukio ready to defend his friends, but Yukio zaps him and turns him back into a trog.

Randall: Or should we say, 'Harry Potter'?

Ginny: Harly?

Harry: Ginny, I tried to tell you. I'm just...

Yukio pushed Harry away from Ginny and continues to sing.

Yukio: **So Harly  
Turns out to be  
Merely Harry Potter.  
Just a con, need I go on?  
Take it from me!**

Yukio casts a spell, and the gang (including Stitch) was wrapped in red rings.

Yukio: **His personality flaws  
Give me adequate cause**

Yukio then pinches his cheek and slaps him in the face. Then he throws the gang to the window of a tower with Herbie following.

Yukio: **To send him packing on a one-way trip  
So his prospects take a terminal dip  
His assets frozen, then venue chosen is the ends of the Earth!  
Whoopee!  
So long!**

Yukio swings his staff like a golfer would his club, sending the tower up into the sky.

Randall: Good bye! See ya!

Yukio: **Ex-Prince Harly!**

AK and Dani look at the tower as it takes off with sad looks. Yukio cackled as he shadows Jack, Ginny and Misty.


	20. Harry vs Yukio

At the ends of the Earth, the tower slams on snow and rolls around. It stops at least 15 or 16 feet away from the edge. The gang comes to, shivering. Harry didn't see Stitch anywhere.

Harry: Stitch!

He walked to the edge and shouted again.

Harry: Stitch!!!!!!!!!!

Harry then saw two blue ears sticking out from a bump in the snow. Harry could tell that the ears belonged to Stitch. Silver used his physic powers to move the snow.

Harry: This is all my fault. I should have freed the genies when I had the chance.

Agumon: Ya think?!

Tai: Agumon!

Then they find Stitch.

Harry: Stitch! Are you okay?

Stitch: Y-Y-Yes.

Harry: I'm sorry, guys. I made a mess of everthing. Somehow...We've got to get back to Toonrabia!

As they walk, they hear Herbie beeping out an SOS. They see Herbie with his back tire under the tower.

Harry: Hang on, Herbie!

Ash, Tai, Agumon, Pikachu, Silver, Stitch, and Harry was digging in the snow, trying to get Herbie free. The broken tower begins to slowly roll. Harry grabbed Stitch, Ash grabbed Pikachu, and Tai grabbed Agumon away from the tower as they run away. But there was nowhere to run. The gang then spotted the widow of the tower. They ran and crouched down. When the tower rolls off the cliff, the gang was saved by the window.

Ash: Alright!

Pikachu: Pika Pika! (Translation: We survived!)

Stitch felt extreamly frightened and fell off Harry's head. Herbie then drove to them happliy. The gang gets in Herbie.

Harry: Now, back to Toonrabia! Let's go!

They then flew back to Toonrabia to save Ginny, Misty, and Jack.

* * *

Back at Toonrabia, the palace was at the mountain top since the genies moved it there. Inside, Randall was stuffing pineapples down Jack's throat. Yukio watches in silence.

Randall: Sultan want a pineapple? Here! Have some more stuffed down your throat!

We see Alex and Togepi in cages, Magickarp in a fish bowl, and Ginny and Misty in slaves clothing. Ginny was terrified to see the tortue.

Ginny: Stop it! Yukio, make him stop!

Yukio gives a look that says, "Stop." Randall stops for a moment then stuffs another pineapple down Jack's throat. Yukio hooked the chains that bound Ginny with his staff.

Yukio: It pains me to see you reduced to this, Ginny.

He touches the chains with his finger, and they instently transformed into a crown.

Yukio: A desert bloom such as yourself should be at the side of the most powerful man in the world! Marry me, and you will see your step-sibblings again.

Ginny picked up a cup with punch in it and splashed it at Yukio's face.

Ginny: Never!

This made Yukio mad.

Yukio: I'll teach you some respect!

Yukio then paused and got an idea.

Yukio: No.

Yukio turned to AK and Dani.

Yukio: Genies, my third wish. I wish Princess Ginny would fall in love with me.

Ginny gasped in fear. Misty gave and impression she was going to be sick after hearing that.

* * *

The gang and Herbie flew to the palace to save Jack, Ginny, and Misty.

* * *

Dani: Well, master....We can't do that. You see there are some rul...

Yukio: Don't talk back to me, you pipsqueek ghost!

Ginny and Misty saw Harry and the gang at a window and smiled.

Yukio: Just grant my wish!

Ginny then got an idea.

AK: If you will just listen...

Ginny: Oh, Yukio. I never realized how handsome you are.

Yukio smiles at this. AK and Dani's mouths drop.

Yukio: That's better.

Yukio then closed the genie's mouths. AK and Dani looked at each other in confusion. They then spotted Harry and the others enter the palace.

Dani: Harr!

Harry: Shhh!

The two genies came up to Harry.

AK: Harr, we can't help you. We work for Mister Psycho now. What are you gonna do?

Harry: Guys, me and my friends are street rats. Besides, we came back to fix everything.

Harry sneaks up to the thermous, while Ash sneaks up to Misty to try and set her free.

Yukio: Tell me more about me.

Ginny: Your hair is so...Greasy...In the good way.

Randall was on a couch eating grapes until he spotted Harry sneaking up to the thermous and Ash walking up to Misty, setting her free.

Randall: Yuk-

He was cut off when Stitch grabbed his mouth and wrested him to the ground. Harry gets closer to the thermous.

Yukio: And the street wizard?

Ginny: What street wizard?

As Stitch was wresteling Randall, Randall put up a mighty fight. Stitch then knocked over a fruit bowl on accident. Yukio turned to see what happened, but Ginny grabbed Yukio's head and kissed him. Harry was shocked to see this. Randall and Stitch looked disgusted at the sight. Misty gave a look that said "that's taking it a bit to far."

Yukio: That was...

Yukio stopped when he saw Harry's reflection in Ginny's crown.

Yukio: You!

He zapped Harry to a pile of treasure before he could grab the thermous.

Yukio: How many times must I kill you?!

Ginny grabbed Yukio's staff, but Yukio pushed Ginny down. Harry runs to Yukio and grabs the staff.

Harry: Get the thermous!

Ginny ran to the thermous. Yukio whacks Harry down and zaps Ginny placing her in a giant hourglass.

Yukio: Ah, ah, ah, Ginny. Your times almost up.

Misty: Ginny!

Sand falls down from the top. In a matter of minutes, Ginny is going to be drowned in sand. Ash, Misty and the others try to help, but Yukio casts a spell which chains them to the wall.

Randall: Great shot, Yuki-

Stitch grabbed a cup and bashes Randall on the head, knocking him out. Stitch then ran to grab the thermous.

Yukio: Don't toy with me!

As he said this, he zapped Stitch turning him into a stuffed animal. Herbie drove to grab the thermous.

Yukio: Quit it, you hunk of junk!

As he said that, he zapped Herbie turning him into a pile of scrap metal.

Yukio: Get my point?

Harry races to get the thermous, but swords blocked his way. Yukio picks up the thermous as Harry pulls a sword out of the floor.

Yukio: I'm just getting warmed up!

He blew fire and trapped Harry in a ring of fire.

Harry: Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?!

Yukio: A snake, am I? Let's see how sssnake like I can be!

Yukio turned into a giant king cobra. Harry was terrified. Yukio tries to attack him, but Harry easily dodges. Yukio strikes again, but Harry stuck his sword into his tail.

Yukio: YEOUCH!!!

Dani: Rick'em, rack'em, rock'em, rake. Stick that sword into that snake!

Yukio: Ssstay out of thisss!

AK held up a small flag with Yukio's picture on it.

AK: Yukio, Yukio, he's our man. If he can't do it...**GREAT!**

Harry races to the hourglass to save Ginny. But Yukio knocked him out of the way.

Ginny: Harry!

Harry saw Ginny half covered by the sand. The bottom part of the hourglass was half full. Harry ran to the balcony with Yukio following him. Yukio sticks his head out the window and Harry stabs him. Harry then races to the hourglass to free Ginny, but Yukio wraps his coils around Harry's body.

Yukio: Fool! You think that you could defeat the mossst powerful being in the world?!

Randall: Squeeze him, Yukio. Squeeze him like a....

Dani shot and ectoplasmic beam at him, sending him flying.

Yukio: Face it! Without the genies, you're nothing!

Harry: The genies?

Harry looked at the genies and got an idea.

Harry: The genies! The genies have more magic then you'll ever have!

Yukio: What?!

Harry: They gave you your powers! They can take it away just as easy!

Dani: Harr, what are you doing? Why are you bringing us into this?

Harry: Face it, Yukio! You're just second best!

Yukio then realizes something.

Yukio: You're right. Their powersss do exceed my own. But not for long.

Yukio let Harry go and slithered over to the genies.

AK: Don't listen to him...He's just crazy! One too many hits with a snake.

Yukio: Slaves, I make my thrid wish. I wish to be an all powerful genie!

Dani: Okay. Your wish is our command.

She then turned to Harry.

Dani: Nice going, Harr.

She then zapped Yukio and he became a genie with a red wisp for a tail. Harry picks up a pice of wood and smashes the hourglass with it, freeing Ginny.

Yukio: The power! The absolute power!

Ginny: What have you done?

Harry: Just trust me!

A black thermous appears.

Yukio: The universe is mine to command and control for all eternity!

Harry then ran to the thermous.

Harry: Not so fast, Yukio! Aren't you forgeting something?!

Yukio looked down at Harry.

Harry: You wanted to be a genie, you've got it!

Yukio: What?!

Cuffs then appeared on Yukio's wrists.

Harry: And everything that goes with it!

Yukio: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yukio was sucked into the thermous. Randall tried to ran away.

Randall: I'm getting out of here!

Yukio grabbed him by his tail.

Harry: Phenomenal cosmic powers...

Yukio and Randall were completely inside the thermous.

Harry:...Itty bitty living space.

AK: Oh, Harr, you little genius!

Stitch turned back into his regular self. Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Tai, Agumon, and Silver were released from their chains. Misty, Ginny, and Jack were back into their normal clothes. The cub version of Alex jumped into Jack's arms...But then he turned back into his normal adult self. Magickarp then turned back into Gyarodose who roared with glee. Togepi was free from it's cage. And Herbie turned back into the '63 bug we love. The palace returned to it's normal position. Everything was back to normal.


	21. The end

As Harry held Yukio's thermous, he could hear Yukio and Randall argue.

Randall: Now look what you've done! What do you have to say for youself?!

Yukio: Get your reptilian appendeges out of my face!

Randall: Oh, shut up, ya moron!

Yukio: Don't tell me to shut up, you overgrown iguana!

Dani took the thermous from Harry.

Dani: Allow me, Harr. Ten thousand years in the Cave of Mysteries ought to chill them out!

Dani spun her arm around and then flicked the thermous, sending it flying across the desert. Harry saw this and smiled. He then turned to Ginny.

Harry: Ginny, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince.

Ginny: I know why you did.

Harry: I guess this is good bye.

AK and Dani looked at them with sad looks.

Ginny: That stupid law! This isn't fair! I love you.

AK: Harr, you got one last wish. Say the words and your a prince again!

Harry: But what about your freedom?

Dani: Hey, it's only an enternal survetude.

AK: Harr, you won't find another girl like this one. Belive me, I've looked.

Harry: Ginny, I love you too, but...I've gotta stop acting like something I'm not.

Harry then turned to the genies.

Harry: Guys, I wish for your freedom!

AK: One prince pedigree coming....Wait. What did you just say?

Harry: Guys, you're free.

Harry held up the thermous. It then begins to float and mini-tornadoes come out of it. The cuffs then disappear. The thermous then drops with a loud clank. Dani picks it up.

Dani: We're free.

She then zoomed up to Harry.

Dani: Quick! Wish for something crazy! Say "I wish for The Mushroom Kingdom". Try that.

Harry: Uh...I wish for The Mushroom Kingdom.

AK & Dani: NO WAY!

They both breakout laughing.

AK: We're free at last!

Ash, Misty and the others then came out. All of a sudden, suitcases came out of nowhere. Dani's is black and white, and AK's is a dark orange.

AK: We're hittin' the road!

Dani: We're off to see the world!

They started packing, but then stop as they see Harry. They look at him with sad looks.

Harry: I'm gonna miss you guys.

Dani: We'll miss you too, Harry.

AK: You'll always be a prince to us.

The three formed a group hug. Jack then walked up.

Jack: Their right! You've proven yourself as far as I'm concerned! It's that stupid law that's the problem!

Ginny: Jack?

Jack: Hey, am I the sultan or am I the sultan? From now on, the princess will marry anyone who she sees worthy!

Ginny ran to Harry.

Ginny: I choose you, Harry Potter.

Harry: Call me Harr.

Jack: Hey, you guys can stay to.

Jack pointed to Harry's friends. Silver and Tai high-fived each other. Agumon, Pikachu, and Togepi jump up and down in joy. And Ash and Misty embrace one another. Harry and Ginny were about to kiss but stopped when AK and Dani came up to them.

Dani: Oh, come here. Group hug!

AK and Dani grab everyone and bring them into a hug.

AK: Mind if I kiss the dog-thing?

AK kissed the top of Stitch's head, then coughed up a hairball.

AK: Wow. Furball!

Dani: Well, we can't do any more damage in this Fanfic! We're outta here!

AK: So long, you crazy lovebirds! Hey, Herb, ciao!

Herbie honked a goood bye as they flew away.

Dani: We're history! No! We're mythology!

AK: Actually, you're cryptidzoology.

Dani: Ah, who cares! We're free!

* * *

Later, at night, firecrackers were exploding. Harry and Ginny, now dressed in fancy clothes, sat in Herbie and sang thier last song together.

Harry: **A whole new world**

Ginny: **A whole new life**

Both: **For you and me!**

Harry and Ginny kissed as Herbie flies up into the skies and past the moon. Suddenly, the moon starts to laugh. Then the film was grabbed off the projector by the genies.

AK and Dani: Made ya look!

They put the film back, and the story ends.

**The End**


End file.
